Below The Belt
by Elle.Ebullience
Summary: Bellamy Blake is an undefeated UFC boxer. Clarke Griffin is a successful physical therapist. When Bellamy suffers an injury that jeopardizes his carrier, this young-blonde doctor may be the only one who can get him back in the game. Can these two vastly different individuals with opposite worlds collide? Below the belt is an illegal hit, which symbolizes Bellarke's stubborn nature.
1. The First Indications of Trouble

_**Below The Belt**_

 _Summary_ : Bellamy Blake is an undefeated UFC boxer. Clarke Griffin is a successful physical therapist. When Bellamy suffers an injury that jeopardizes his carrier, this young-blonde doctor may be the only one who can get him back in the game. Can these two vastly different individuals with opposite worlds collide?

( **Below the** **Belt** is an imaginary line from the belly button to the top of the hips where a boxer is not supposed to hit. To hit below the belt is to not behave according to the rules of decency. In this story, Clarke and Bellamy exchanges blows 'below the belt' as they both face their day to day problems.)

 _Chapter 1: The First Indication of Trouble_

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV**

Nearly two hundred thousand people screamed my name as I stepped into the ring. I smirked and nodded my head, lifted my arms above my head and then below my body and flexed. The crowd went even more insane, if that was possible. The announcer proceeded to introduce me, though something told me that my details were widely known.

I am Americas undefeated and known boxer. Just last year I won my second-Division Worlds Championship. A few years before that I'd gotten my first World Title, and the Fighter of the Year award from Boxing Writers Association of America. I'd admit it, my resume was impressive, and yeah I'm proud of my accomplishments, who wouldn't be?

The only thing that bothers me is the media. They make it look like I'd been born this good, that I'd always been America's prized jewel. In reality I've worked for this. Boxing wasn't something I practiced just for the hell of it… I wished I had that option when I was twelve. Hell, it wasn't even boxing, I was street fighting. I was a part of a gang.

My father split when I was eight and Octavia was four. My mother, she worked all the time. She was constantly busy trying to provide for all three of us. It wasn't easy.

 _When I was fifteen, Marcus Kane found me; well that's not completely true, I found him. He was about to be jumped, I saw the knife in one of the three guys jackets. Normally I would have minded my own business, but Marcus had a child with him, a little girl with bright blonde pig tails and a small ice cream cone in her hands. I intercepted the three gang men. I told them to pick on someone else._

 _That someone else then turned to me, so we fought. I even started to lose. Then Marcus stepped in, he held a silver 42 caliber in one hand and his scared daughters hand in the other. The three men took off running. I pulled myself up and began to apologize, looking down in shame and slight fear of the gun that was still out and loaded._

 _Marcus laughed and placed the safety on before putting the gun back i_ _n his leather jacket. He shook my hand and introduced himself, told me to follow him. That was the first time I went to the training gym, the first time I met the guys. He told me he wanted to offer me a free membership and wanted to train me himself. I accepted, seeing no harm in more self-defense._

 _I never would have guessed that the day I met Marcus and walked into the gym for the first time would lead me this far._

I glanced over at Marcus and gave him a small nod, he returned it with a trace of smirk. I jumped on the balls of my feet a few times before I lifted my hands and roared at the crowd. With my enthusiastic motions and yells the crowd eagerly stood up and screamed back. I found my way to my corner in the far left as my opponent began to come out and his introduction began.

"In the right corner, weighing 153 lbs. of pure muscle and terror is the one, the only; John Murphy!" The announcer said as Murphy stepped in between the two elastic ropes. Murphy gave me a smirk and took his time taking off his robe.

For both Murphy and I this was a long awaited fight. We'd always been rivals, ever since Marcus took me in and our gyms would have rally nights. This wasn't our first fight, and it sure wouldn't be out last. Murphy had beaten me in the past, when we were younger and I was first starting. He hadn't beaten me since, and I had no intention whatsoever of letting him beat me tonight. I smirked at him and then tapped my boxing gloves together.

The bell chimed and we both stalked closer together. I bounced on my toes, keeping my eyes steady on his body and my hands up, ready for his move. If there was one thing I knew about Murphy, it had to be his impatience. As I waited for him to cave and swing at me, I focused on keeping my breathing even and my heart rate more relaxed.

Sure enough, Murphy gave in and sent a speedy punch forward, straight for my left shoulder while his left hand tried to dash to my right ribs. I easily knocked his shoulder punch to the side as I pivoted my right foot back and let his fist fly past my side.

I took advantage of his forward momentum and sent a punch straight at his chest, landing a solid punch in his sternum. He staggered back and coughed for air. I didn't let up, I advanced; stepping with my right foot and watched as he lifted his right arm to block my left foot and quickly switched my weight onto my left foot to send my right leg into his left rib cage. He staggered backwards and to the right.

I lunged forward and sent a direct punch to his jaw, but he was quick to block. I started pulling back but not before his fist hit my collar bone. I grimaced and recollected my body in the defensive stance and waited for him to swing. Murphy began to shuffle forward when the bell signifying round one was over rang and the referee snapped his arms out. I spit on the ground to my side and moved back to my corner.

I took a glance up at the score; **7-2.** My kick had been good, but I wasn't satisfied. I didn't just like to win the fight, I liked to leave my mark on the opponent, I liked a wide gap in the score or an amazing combination of hits that would be shown on the news in the morning.

I squirted water in my mouth and jumped twice as the time hit five seconds and round two would commence. I made eye contact with Murphy and grinned.

"Congratulations you made it to round two, I thought you would have tapped out by now." I mocked Murphy and watched as his eyes lit with an angry fire.

"You're lucky I was just warming up. Let's go Blake." Murphy spat and moved forward as the referee blew the whistle and the time began to count down for the second round.

Murphy lunged at me, his intention to knock me to the ground. I let him take me to the floor, but easily reversed the situation and pinned his body underneath mine as I grabbed his incoming right hook and instead threw a vicious jaw striker. The contact even rattled my body, I watched Murphy's eyes dilate for a minute and decided to end it now, I cradled his head and rolled his body over with my legs and hit his forehead against the ground once and felt his body go limp.

I untangled my body from his unconscious one and stood as the crowd cheered and counted down from ten. I pumped my hands up and the crowd began chanting my name over and over.

I smiled and closed my eyes, just listening to the thousands of people screaming in excitement. I looked over to my Kane and winked, if I wasn't mistaken, I saw him chuckle before he turned around and escorted my sister, her friends, and my girlfriend out of the arena.

I jumped off the stage and watched as Murphy's unconscious body was taken care of by paramedics. I signed a few pictures of me on my way to the locker room. When I entered the sound proof room three of my friends sat in there with proud smiles.

"Way to go Blake!" Miller said with a smirk and a light shake of his head.

"That was nothing." I chuckled.

Adom and Wick sat beside Miller. I didn't hesitate to get into the shower and talk to them through the across the locker room.

"Oh come on, even you have to admit that was one of your fastest and easiest fights." Wick said, and something told me he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it was fast, but that's because Murphy was just a challenger, not like an international fight or true UFC championship match." I commented.

"It's good Murphy was taken down so fast though, helps America know you truly are number one and he won't even be able to touch your upcoming tour." Adom said smugly.

"Speaking of which, we are coming with you right?" Wick stated more then asked.

"Of course, who else would I have shower conversations with after my knock outs." I joked as I ran my fingers through my hair one more time. I really needed to get it cut soon, it was already long for any sport, but was getting a little too much.

"Oh come on, like Victoria wouldn't join you in the shower if you so much as took her in the locker room with you?" Adom half joked, half grimaced.

"When are you going to dump her, she doesn't even understand boxing…" Wick commented with annoyance.

"Yeah, but she's incredible in-"I started before Adom and Wick hissed in annoyance.

"Look I get it, she's great in bed, and she's a model, and she's a fun tag along. But this girl is truly brain dead, it's not just boxing that she doesn't comprehend, it's everything, and she's dumb. She is rude to everyone, and honestly Blake, she probably wouldn't be with you if you weren't hugely famous." Wick commented in all seriousness. I shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waste.

"Look I realize she's superficial, but I don't want a real relationship, and it benefits both of us, so why not?" I shrugged off their complaints and started putting my jeans on, then I buttoned up my black tight fit shirt and rolled up the sleeves before I pulled on my black dress shoes. I ruffled my damp hair and grabbed my back pack and motioned for the guys to go first.

"Let's party boys." I said with a smirk and shouldered my bag as we went through a line of fans and security demanded they back off. I winked at one of the pretty brunettes that was taking a video of me.

When we climbed in the limo I saw my sister and her friends already sharing champagne, Kane was on the phone and Victoria instantly latched on to my arm. She cooed about how great I fought and how worried she had been. I leaned into her and stroked her jaw before kissing her. She smiled contently and I gave her a small smirk.

"How does Los Angeles very own Avalon Nightclub sound?" Octavia asked with an excited smile. I nodded and leaned my head back on the cushion and sighed in content.

"Let's celebrate!" Wick whistled and a chorus of agreement went around as the limo took off.

* * *

 **Clarke's POV**

I got in my car, saying nothing more to Finn Collins. The little bastard had invited me out on a group date. He told me that Monty, Jasper and Maya were going to join us for dinner and then a fun night of dancing. I eagerly agreed, knowing I needed a night of socializing and excitement.

When I showed up to Chau, the best Italian restaurant in downtown Los Angeles, Finn was the only one there. I should have noticed the size of the booth from the beginning, it wasn't a booth for a group, it was a booth for two. I naively thought nothing of it. I took the glass of wine Finn offered and sipped on it.

I asked where everyone was, I hadn't gotten any texts about anyone running late. Finn stalled until we'd ordered, then he told me that he didn't actually invite the others. He told me he was too scared to ask me on a date the correct way and instead conned me into this one.

He tried to soothe me, and further explain, but I didn't need this. Not after all our past and how he'd been when we were in med school together. He'd broken my heart, and I forgave him after three years. I welcomed his friendship and even hired him when I opened my own professional practice. I appreciated him, but I wouldn't let him hurt me again.

I slammed a twenty down to cover my meal and stormed out. He tried to convince me out of leaving, he even followed me to my car. I could remember exactly what I said to him. "Finn, I'm your friend, and your boss. We've had too much behind us for this to ever work out. I'm happiest being single and I won't let you or anyone change that," then I slammed my car door and drove away.

If it weren't for the damn traffic and the construction work forcing me to take a detour, I'd be home by now.

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV**

I stayed in the limo for a few more minutes than everyone else. I wanted a moment of peace and quiet. I asked the driver to take a lap and then lead me to the back door of the club. He did as I asked. When I got to the back door I got out and told the driver to come back in two and a half hours or so. I glanced at my phone to see the news report of my victory. As I walked towards the back entrance I read about myself.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the intense photo of me holding Murphy's right fist as my fist is coming down. The red boxing glove was even blurry from my speed. I glanced up and barely stopped in time from running into the body in front of me.

"Watch it." I snapped and took a step back. I unconsciously pocketed my phone and then looked up to meet the eyes of whoever was in my way. To my surprise it was Murphy. I smirked lightly and rolled my eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked him mockingly.

"You may have won in the ring," Murphy growled and I narrowed my eyes at him threateningly, "but that doesn't mean you're continuing that tour." He finished and I growled.

"So, what you're going to murder me." My tone darkened and I glared at him angrily.

"Get out of my way Murphy, I don't think you want two beatings from me in one night." I hissed and started to go around him towards the door of the club.

"You see," Murphy started and I barely turned enough to look at him," I realized I don't have to beat you publically to take your place on the American tour. You just have to be unable to compete."

Murphy lunged at me and I moved further backwards. I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to growl out how insane he was when something collided with the back of my head. I fell forward and grabbed on to my bleeding skull. I couldn't see straight, all I could feel was a sticky wet liquid on my fingers and the intense throbbing from my head.

I groaned and rolled over, looking up and seeing the florescent lights of Club Avalon above me. I tried to sit up but it was too hard on my body. I rolled over again as I heard Murphy talk, I tried to gain focus on him but everything was blurry and I felt myself losing conscious.

I fought to stay awake. I couldn't let Murphy win. I tried to fight the two pairs of arms off as I was ripped from the ground and dragged further away from the populated and bright area. I hissed in pain as I was pulled more upright. The same metal bar that had split my head open smacked across my abdomen and took my breath away.

Murphy didn't let up, he hit my collar bone in the same spot he had in the fight earlier tonight. Then he hit my face, and left an open gap on my cheek. Blood trickled down my neck and I groaned. I wouldn't be able to stay awake for much more. I felt my head lull and a stinging sensation. My body was harshly dropped and dragged up against a hard surface. I barely opened my eyes, I could slightly make out Murphy's form from the other two silhouettes there.

I growled when he game closer.

"We both know this isn't enough to stop you from more than a month or so of boxing…" Murphy growled in distaste.

I opened my mouth to curse him, but all that came out was a pain filled scream as he grabbed my wrist and crushed it. I heard the bones pop, the pain was so overwhelming I nearly passed out. But not before he twisted my pinky out of its socket and broke my knuckle.

"I'll enjoy your tour." I could barely make out what he said, my heart was pumping in my ears and my entire body throbbed in pain. I slouched further against the wall and barley gave a groan before my body fell unconscious.

My last hope was that someone would notice I was gone and would save me before my head would bled me to death.

* * *

 **Clarke's POV**

I drove past the very popular night club that I was supposed to have eventually ended up at with all my friends. I growled and cursed Finn one more time. As I glanced behind me at the lively club I looked at the long line of people and was kind of glad my night wasn't wasted waiting in that huge mess.

However, when I focused forward once more. I slammed on the breaks with a loud squeak coming from myself.

"What the hell!" I whispered to myself.

Three men had run out of a dark alleyway. All like deer caught in headlights. One hit my car with a rust pipe, I rolled down my window and screamed 'what were you thinking?!' before I got out of my car to check the dent the piped asshole left.

What I didn't expect was there to be blood on my car. Maybe it was his own… but if that was the case why wouldn't they have asked for help. They were probably a gang and some nice old lady was their victim.

Get back in the car Clarke. Don't go in the alley. Common, you know this is dangerous. I didn't feel safe. I felt like I was still being watched. I stared into the dark and eerie ally for a moment. I forced my feet to move. I got in my car. I shifted into drive.

I looked out my rear view mirror and saw one of the three guys lingering. He had a pipe still. He looked almost as if he was going to confront me… Drive Clarke… Go. I kept trying to make myself leave. This was all bad, very bad. The man moved out of the dark more.

I'm an idiot… I silently thought as I put the car in park and turned my brights on. I questioned if I should lay on the horn or not. Causing attention could be good… or very bad. Instead I got in my passenger side glove box. I breathed and pulled my Ruger LC9. I had to silently thank my father for giving me a carry on gun for Christmas. I turned off the safety and closed the glove box.

I looked in my rearview window. He was gone… I felt uneasy. I swallowed, hard. I looked out my right mirror and saw nothing. When I glanced out my left mirror, he was creeping up the side of my car.

Without much forethought I crawled in the backseat of my car, and then the trunk. The only lights still on were my brights and break lights. I hit the button to open the trunk as I saw him press his face against the window and look in the car. I leaped out the back and held my Ruger out in front of me at the creep.

"Drop the pipe and step away from my car." I said with a strong and cold voice. The man spun around very quickly, shocked that I was behind him.

"I'm not looking for any trouble." The mystery man stated and put the pipe on the ground. He was wearing a glove, there would be no fingerprints on the pipe.

"But I can't have pretty blonde women like yourself snooping around." The man hissed.

"If I recall, you were the one who ran out in front of me and left a nasty dent in my car! Not to mention you're the one pressing your face in my car window with a sharp pipe and a gloved hand." I snapped and held the gun straighter and placed my hand on the trigger a little firmer.

I used my other hand to get in my back pocket. My eyes never left his. I dialed three numbers.

"Take your pipe, leave me be." I demanded.

"Or what?" He laughed.

"I'll call the police. Something tells me you don't want them over here investigating your sketchy behavior." I growled. I noticed his eyes widen a little. He took a threatening step towards me and my hand tightened on the trigger.

"I will put a bullet through your shoulder if you so much as take another step from me." I shouted, my blonde hair blowing with the light breeze.

He grabbed the pipe and slowly backed up and then went around me. I didn't take the gun position down until he was all the way around the corner. I slowly stalked into the ally, I pulled my phone out and used it as a flashlight.

I gasped and nearly dropped my gun when I saw the blood on the wall. As I moved my flashlight I saw the body that the spilt blood belonged too.

"Oh m-my god." I whispered in a choked voice. I rushed to his side and checked for a pulse. There was a pulse, not incredibly strong, but still there. I examined the head wound first, he'd need at least eight to sixteen stiches. His gashed cheek would need three small stiches and his wrist would need a temporary split and then sever surgery.

I squatted and wrapped both my arms around and underneath his arms and hauled him up on to me. It was tough, he was heavy, but this was a life that needed saving. I staggered to my car and struggled with his body weight on my smaller body as I opened the passenger door and then slowly pulled him in.

I took off my jacket and put it under his head. Then I tore my shirt in half and wrapped his head. I got a groan in return and tried to silence him with gentle words and light touches. I closed the doors and crawled up front.

I drove home, ever few seconds glancing back at the stranger that lay unconscious and bleeding in my back seat. After a fifteen minuet drive home and making sure he was still alive about six times, I pulled in the drive way and into my two car garage. I again had a hard time carrying him, but persisted and got him into my vacant guest bedroom. I propped him up on the arm chair and kept my jacket on his head, my purple torn shirt that currently covered his head was already close to soaked through.

I gathered all my first aid supplies, my stitching kit, and all the wound cleaning chemicals I would need. I set to work on his head wound, and gave him one shot of morphine in his wrist, and another shot of morphine in his semispinalis capitis.

Eighteen big stiches and an hour later she had completely fixed his head wound. She started cleaning out his cheek gash and began threading the needle to close the open wound. After three stiches closed his flesh together she started working on his broken wrist and pinky.

He showed no signs of waking up, so she went ahead into the third hour of patching him back together and put his pinky back in its socket and as carefully as she could, twisted the knuckle back as best as she could.

He'd need a specialist, he'd need X-rays, and two different surgeries. One surgery would be to get the broken pieces of his knuckle out of his pinky and to fill the missing knuckle pieces back in with false boning.

His other surgery would for sure be on his wrist. He'd need his bones repositioned and held in place by metal splints for at least three months. Just by feeling his wrist she knew his ulna was fractured very badly and his radius was all kinds of broken. Not to mention his flexor retinaculum was very badly stretched out of place. For tonight she would just set as many bones as she could and put a tight brace on it to help shift things correctly.

I pulled him up one more time, it was just a few minutes until four and I was dead tired. I carefully dropped him on the bed and situated the pillows so his head would be higher than his heart. I pulled a blanket over his body and took off his shoes for him.

"I think I'm insane." I whispered to myself. I didn't even know this guy and I just saved his life and am now letting him sleep over. I should sleep with my carry on…

I kept the small lamp on and shut off the bathroom light. I could clean up the bloody wash cloths and my emergency supplies tomorrow, for now I was going to bed. I'd deal with the aftermath all tomorrow.

Right as I was leaving his room I noticed his pocket lighting up with and vibrating. His broken wrist seemed to unconsciously move towards it. I quickly pushed his wrist back up above his heart and got his phone out. It was awkward to say the least.

His girlfriend or sister, someone was worried about him. Lots of people it appeared. I debated responding but decided it would be best to let it go and he could deal with it in the morning.

I put his phone on silence and left it on the night stand next to the light and the glass of water I'd placed there. I quietly shut his door and moved to my room. I flopped on my bed. The consequences to inviting a nameless-beaten-stranger could bother me in eight hours, for now the only thought that followed me into sleep was weather I needed another pillow or not.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note:_** So I started writing this and its been a joy so far! I really hope you guys like it! Just a reminder that if you review I will update so much faster! Also some of you know me from my other fanfiction (Brave New World) and that same give away is relevant for this fanfic. So add **The 100 Give Away** to you reviews to be entered in that! I hope you all enjoy this Bellarke AU! Thanks for the love, I'll post chapter two soon.

So here are a few things for you fans and can't get enough of this story!

In chapter 2:

a.) Bellamy will do Clarke a favor.

b.) Clarke will learn of his mass fame.

What do you guys think Clarke will do with being the only witness to Bellamy's near murder attempt? Message me your guesses or leave them with your review.

Until then, **_BELLARKE OUT!_**


	2. True Lies

**_Below The Belt_**

 _Chapter 2: True Lies_

* * *

 **Bellamy POV:**

I woke up, my entire body ached. I slowly reached up and touched my throbbing head. I ran my fingers across the multitude of stiches. I expected blood to be on my finger, but when I examined my left index finger there was nothing red or sticky that would concern me.

I sat up, using my left hand to support my body. My right wrist was in a brace, but I knew better than that, it was broken-badly. At least from the look of it my pinky was put back in its place. I glanced around and took in the casual white carpet, red curtains, cream walls, and full sized bed I had been sleeping on. I wondered who's house I was at.

Maybe Atom found me and took me back to his new girlfriend's house. Or maybe Octavia had some special doctor connection and rushed me over here. The latter seemed more plausible. I pushed my feet off the bed and examined my wrist further. I noticed two small pills sitting next to a glass of water and generously took them.

It was strange using my left hand for little things like drinking water, or pulling myself up. My own phone felt foreign in my left hand. I sighed and stood up. My body screamed at me to rest, to relax, or even stretch. I groaned to myself and made my way over to the mirror.

I didn't even recognize myself. I looked dead. I felt dead. My skin was so pale I appeared whiter than the cream colored walls. I had a long gash on my cheek, I had deep blue bags under my eyes. My hair was matted with dirt and blood. I lifted up my shirt to see a nasty black bruise across my abdomen, and a twin black bruise on my collar bone. My ribs were a purple and yellow, raw mess.

Somehow I hadn't bled to death. Somehow my body still worked. I was thankful for my life, but at the same time the life I had felt purposeless. Murphy hadn't taken my life, he'd taken my boxing title. I had no real evidence of the beating he gave me. I could request the nightclubs cameras, but I didn't have a witness or any lead.

I ground my teeth together in fury. I wanted to cry… I'd never felt so useless, so utterly lost. My left fist crumpled together and I let out a shuttering sigh. What was I supposed to do now?

I needed to find Octavia and Kane, we'd figure it out. Kane would set up a training schedule and Octavia would find the cities best doctor to cure me as quick as possible. I could be back up there and touring next year. I just needed to stop Murphy from stealing my tour. I needed to make an announcement to the Boxing League of America and send Miller in my place.

I collected myself and re-buttoned my shirt. I grabbed my phone and continued reading my messages. I had about thirty phone calls from Octavia, and around eighteen from Kane. I had way too many messages from Adom, Miller, Wick, and Victoria for this to make any since. If they were all so curious as to where I was… then who the hell helped me?

Unless this was still apart of Murphy's plan…

I pocketed my phone and stalked out of the room. I glanced around and carefully stalked through the house. I was aware of every room and so far I didn't since the presence of another human.

I saw a plate full of bacon, eggs, two chocolate muffins, and some cooked honey ham sitting at the island in the kitchen, a tall glass of milk sat next to it. I glanced in the pantry room, there was no one around. I continued to observe my environment.

Naturally the peaceful environment, welcoming food, and LA traffic should have brought me to a different conclusion than Murphy's setting me up. Instead I did something ridiculously stupid out of nonsense paranoia.

I crept through the house some more, listening down the stairs to see if anyone was down there. I took in all the exits. There was a sliding glass door, a patio with stairs that led outside, an open front door that took me straight into a cul-de-sac, and the garage exit.

I started to round a corner when a whistling blonde was walking, looking down at her phone and not paying an ounce of attention. I stared at her, expecting her to notice me. She finally did after she collided with my chest. Her head barely made it to my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. Did you see the breakf-"Before the blonde girl could finish her sentence I roughly grabbed her right shoulder and shoved her against the wall.

Her blue eyes widened and flashed up to mine. I had her full attention. She squeaked out as her head collided with the wall behind her. Her eyes looked dazed for a moment, her breath caught, and then she fearfully looked up at me before lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Cut the bullshit. I know you're working for Murphy and this is all a scam." I hissed viciously and her blue eyes peaked over her dark light eyelashes.

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about, but y-you're hur-hurting me." She whimpered out.

"I said enough of the bullshit. Where is he?!" I barked and dug my hand further into her shoulder.

"Are you talking a-about the guy from last night?" She asked in a state of panic and maybe understanding.

"What are you, one of his prostitutes or paid actresses?" I growled in disgust.

She looked up at me with a wave of offense, but I saw past that, I instead saw the tears stuck to her eyelashes and threatening to fall. I rolled my eyes and let up off her shoulder but still stood close enough to grab her if it was a trap.

She tenderly touched her shoulder I'd been gripping and then stared at me.

"I'm Clarke Griffin. Who are you?" She asked, her voice much colder and careful now that I wasn't applying pain to her shoulder.

"Bellamy Blake." I waited for some type of reaction, whether it be a fan reaction, or a knowing glow, or even a sign that this was the trap I thought it was.

"Why were you almost dead when I found you last night? Why would someone want to kill you?" She questioned, her eyes clearly not trusting me, but her curiosity seemed to best her.

"Wait," I breathed and took a step back, "You have no idea who I am?" I asked in amazement. My guard rising once more. Everyone knew who I was. If she was truly just a normal American girl that stumbled across me, she'd know that I was America's best UFC fighter.

"I just met you, why would I know who you are?" She said and looked at me strangely. Before I could question her further she continued.

"I, ugh, made breakfast for you, I left it on the kitchen island. I don't know if you're hungry, but you are very pale and at least eating will help give you energy and regenerate your blood faster." Clarke finished and took a side step against the wall she was still trapped against. I let her walk away and into the living room. I trailed behind, watching her movements.

"You aren't working for Murphy?" I said in realization and looked at her shoulder. I felt ashamed for hurting her, for jumping to conclusions. She didn't even truly know who I was, she helped a complete stranger.

"Is Murphy who hurt you?" She asked in a soft and caring voice.

"Yes." I answered angrily and stared at my wrist. "I'm sorry, I'm paranoid after the events of last night. I didn't mean to hurt your head or shoulder." I apologized and looked right at her, she shyly looked away.

"I'll be okay. I probably shouldn't have just talked about breakfast." She laughed lightly and then sat the re-heated plate of breakfast food in front of me. She gave me the milk, then followed with a napkin, fork, knife, and a bottle of syrup.

"I don't need syrup, I can't eat the waffles." I stated, not thinking about anything I was saying.

"Oh of course you can! Your little cheek gash is sensitive, but you could eat a tender steak and still be fine. I've seen a lot worse!" She blabbered as she poured the syrup on the waffle for me.

"That's not exactly what I meant." I commented quietly. She looked slightly offended, or upset.

"I'm sorry, are you allergic? I have pop tarts and toaster-strudels, oh and bagels and cream cheese." She said and grabbed toaster-strudels out of the freezer and showed me.

"It's more of a diet thing, but thanks." I chuckled lightly as she enthusiastically showed her strawberry toaster-strudels off.

"Oh come on, what diet doesn't have a cheat day?! I think you can eat a delicious homemade waffle and still have a fit body." Clarke argued at me, and just to make her shut up, I took a big bite of sugar covered waffle.

I didn't miss her bright smile and nod of the head in success. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"So how long did it take at the hospital?" I asked her curiously.

"Huh?" She looked at me with a strange and offended look. "I found you at eleven o'clock, your pulse was so light I was scared the hospital would take too long in Friday night traffic. I brought you back here. Patched your head first, then your cheek, finished with your wrist and pink." She said with an analytical look at me.

"I'm actually shocked you're up, I put a lot of morphine in you." She seemed to talk almost more to herself than she did to me. She unconsciously moved closer and examined me. Her curious eyes roamed over my cheek and then she went behind me and looked at my head wound before facing me once more.

"My wrist…" I half asked half stared at the motionless limb.

"You're going to need immediate surgery. You'll be looking at two to four metal splints placed in your wrist to help guide your bones to growing back together. You're ulna is sever, but lucky for you the ulna is such a sturdy bone that if you consume lots of calcium you can help your body by nearly ten percent in recovering time." She said as she carefully held my wrist and arm and looked at the fragile limb.

"When will I be able to use it again?" I asked eagerly.

She eyed me and shook her head in disproval. "Your head injury alone is major, which should keep you off work for at least 3 or more weeks. Your wrist is another story Bellamy. It could take half a year to heal, it could be even longer. That's talking without having rehab to get the muscles to correspond correctly." Clarke said and stared at me with nervous eyes.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"So are you going to tell me why that Murphy guy wanted you dead?" She questioned.

"Clarke, you don't want to get involved. Trust me." I said sincerely.

"I think I already am." She spat at me with defiance.

"I also think I deserve some sort of explanation as to who you are, or why someone was trying to kill you." The girl growled in frustration.

I sighed and stared at her for a moment. This was truly the first time I really looked at her. She was wearing black leggings and a teal hoodie, her hair was reaching a little past her mid- back, it was bright blonde and wavy. Her eyes were an intense blue, they lit up when she got emotional and worked up. She had pink nail polish on, and fuzzy mismatch socks on. She was short, right around five foot.

"Okay, calm down princess." I muttered and took another bite of the delicious ham.

"Do Not call me that!" She growled and narrowed her bright blue eyes at me. I rolled my eyes.

"For every inquiry of yours that I answer, you have to answer one of my own." I stated and before she could protest I began talking about last night.

"I used to be in a gang. That's how I met Murphy. I got out of that gang and they still bother me." I felt a pang of sympathy for lying to this girl. If she didn't know who I was, I saw no reason in changing that. I'd spend a day, just one day, eating waffles and making real conversation with someone that didn't just see me as 'their way to fame.'

"What do you do for a living?" I asked curiously. As far as I could tell, she lived alone and the house was nice, cozy, and even a little big for a single woman.

"I own a practice. I'm specifically a physical therapist, but I went through med school and have my doctorate." The blonde spoke with a humbleness about her success but a pride for herself. It was refreshing.

"Do you have family? A safe place to stay?" She asked with concern. I hesitated for a minute.

"I have a sister and a step father of the sorts." I answered fondly. A small smile traced my lips at my small family.

"A safe place to stay?" She inquired further and I shook my head and watched her sigh in frustration.

"My turn, don't get so carried away blondie." I teased with a smirk and struggled to cut my waffle with my left hand.

"Don't call me that either." She said as she rolled her eyes and grabbed my fork and plate and began cutting up the big waffle into small bites.

"You don't have to baby me." I growled as she gave me my plate back.

"I'm a physical therapist, it's officially my job to notice what is hard for patients. Adjusting is always hardest. Especially for athletes…" She commented offhand.

"So, are you an athlete?" she asked with a light curiosity as she started doing the dishes.

"Slow down there, which one do you want me to answer; the athlete one or the safe home question?" I half teased, half asked. I got a little giggle out of her, she smiled up at me from loading the dishwasher.

"The home one seems a little more important." She suggested.

I nodded my head. "I am not homeless. I have a safe home. Two kind of." I answered honestly and watched her eyes look at me skeptically.

"Well I guess it will spoil your athlete question." I said dramatically. "I would consider the gym my second home. I box… just an amateur. It's a good stress reliever." I answered half honestly.

She seemed to like my answer. "That's why you were nervous about your wrist?" she asked in all sincerity.

"Yeah, that's why I am more concerned about my wrist then my head." I told her with a small trace of a smile.

"At least I know you're not insane. Now all I have to worry about is if you have rabies or not." She mocked. I faked a surprised and offended look as I crossed my chest and forged chest pain.

"And here I am thinking you're just a kind, caring, little, helpless women. You're vicious princess." I said and broke my cover when I laughed at her stubborn glare.

"You haven't seen me vicious Blake. But you're gonna if you keep calling me princess." She snapped at me and gave me the coldest glare she could muster up.

"Okay, I surrender." I chuckled out and finished my waffle and gave her my plate and watched her rinse it off and finish loading the dishwasher.

"Smart boy." She murmured with a sly smile and a twinkle in her blue mischievous eyes. I rolled my eyes at her little comments. I couldn't help but appreciate how real she was with me, not flattering me, or trying to really please me, but just joking around with me. It was nice for a change. It made me feel bad for lying to her about who I was. Maybe if I'd told the truth, then we could have stayed friends. Maybe she would have accepted me for me anyways.

"Do you want a shower?" The princess asked me as she looked at my hair in mild amusement and slight disgust.

"You're not into the whole 'Bloody-matted hair look?' It's totally the new style!" I faked excitement as I puffed up my hair with my hands and framed my face.

She giggled and shoved my shoulder as she walked past me. She disappeared into her bedroom and I didn't know if I was supposed to follow her or not. A part of me laughed that I wasn't jumping at the opportunity to follow a pretty blonde girl into her bedroom, but another part of me knew that Clarke Griffin wasn't just another 'Pretty Blonde girl.'

Clarke returned with a white fluffy towel, men's shampoo, means body wash, and some face wash. She lectured me not to scrub my cheek gash hard and then proceeded to instruct me on how to wash my head wound best. If I was being completely honest, wasn't listening to anything she was saying. I was focused on observing her. Still mildly stunned that she had no idea who I was, and that someone could be as kind as to help a complete stranger.

"Hey Clarke-"I began to ask before she interrupted me.

"Oh this has to be good if you're calling me Clarke and not one of your dumb nicknames." She commented. "Oh do continue." She half mocked half giggled out.

"Why didn't you call the police or take me to the hospital?" I asked curiously. She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I felt like I was still being watched. A part of me wanted to call the cops and let everything sort its self out. But when I saw you on the ground I knew it would take way to long for the police to get there, not to mention I didn't know anything, I didn't know what happened. I felt like it would be better just to patch you up here." She answered and I nodded in understanding.

"Thank you." I said sincerely and took the bathroom supplies from her and headed back to the guest bedroom I'd been in the night before. I turned on the shower and stepped into the hot water. It stung against my bruises, and when I stuck my head under the liquid fire, my head ached from the pressure.

I began rinsing myself off. Dirt and blood piled at my feet and then vanished down the drain. It felt good to get clean. I used my left hand to massage the shampoo into my hair. Things were going to be very different. I'd have to learn all the basics of using one hand before I could even consider getting back in the ring and boxing. I could still train with kick boxing and lower body work, but for now I just needed to get my right wrist healed as fast as possible.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off with the towel Clarke had provided and then wrapped the small white towel around my waist. I looked around for my clothes and cursed.

I walked out of the bathroom and hollered for Clarke. She didn't respond. I made my way into the kitchen and found the small girl in the walk-in space, she was moving my laundry. She looked up at me, if I wasn't mistaken I thought I saw her eyes widen and a small pink blush creep up her neck and dust her pale cheeks. She avoided eye contact and skirted around me.

I couldn't help but smirk. She turned around to face me, but looked anywhere but my still slightly wet chest and damp brown hair that framed my face.

"Is there a problem _princess_? If I recall you're the one that stole my clothes." I teased as I took a step towards her. She clumsily backed up and squeaked as she made contact with the kitchen counter.

"Please Blake," She hissed and rolled her defiant eyes at me, "I've been through med school, the human anatomy is nothing I'm shy of." She waved her hand trying to brush it off.

"Oh, so you don't enjoy the sight?" I smirked at her and watched as her eyes trailed over my bare chest and arms, and then made their way back up to my own eyes.

"Are you asking if I enjoy the sight of a bruised and beaten body?" She shot back haughtily.

"Okay, Okay. I'm just pushing your buttons, no need to get all fired up." I gave her a half grin and 'accidently' bumped into her as I passed her. She scoffed.

"I'll get you some clothes." She half murmured, half sighed at me.

"So, am I going to be wearing your boyfriend's clothes? Because that's a little creepy. He probably made you really mad and you buried him in the back yard. No offense but you give off that psycho-girl feel" I joked and enjoyed the offended look she shot me.

"Excuse me?!" She half yelled, half hissed at me. I smirked knowingly. The thing about Clarke was easily how she wore her heart on her sleeve, and showed her ever emotion. Though she wasn't an easy read, god knows what that girl is thinking, but when she got fired up, you could see everything right in her big sapphire eyes.

"You're the serial killer! You're the stranger that kills me in my sleep after I mercifully helped you and I'm the poor victimized girl!" She said dramatically.

I adjusted my towel and watched her eyes shift to my hip bone. She quickly looked back down the stairs and muttered that she was going to get me clothes. She begin descending down the stairs.

When she came back up she had a handful of jeans, shirts, and an unopened pack of boxers. I collected them and started towards the guest bedroom. The doorbell rang and Clarke yelled something along the lines of "Can you uhmmm th-the door." I rolled my eyes and tossed the clothes down on the couch.

I couldn't make out the figure behind the stain glass window on the side of the door, so I opened the wooden door. Standing inside of the glass door was a man, he had pink roses in his hand and wore a half confused, half furious expression.

"Who the hell are you?!" The mystery man with a horrible taste in flowers hissed.

"Clarke!" I hollered as I kept seizing up this guy.

"What?!" She yelled back from the kitchen and I heard her clatter around in the cabinets for a minute.

"Where is Clarke?!" The brunet man with shaggy hair demanded. He tried to take a step into the house but I stepped forward. He stayed where he was and glared at me.

"Get out of my way." He spat at me. I was liking this guy less and less.

"What do you need Bella-my?" Clarke asked as she walked out of the kitchen but froze when she saw Finn in the door way with flowers and the tension between the two males.

"Oh." She whispered quietly. More to herself than anyone I guessed.

"What the hell is going on here? Who is this guy? And why is he only wearing a towel?" The annoyingly persistent man continued with his questioning. When I turned my head to the stunned blonde and tried to analyze what she was thinking, the resilient stranger pushed past me and walked in the house.

" _Why don't you come in_?" I said with heavy sarcasm seeing as he was already in Clarke's home.

I stared at the blonde girl. Just from spending the morning with her I knew this girl was pretty easy going and typically a happy spirit, I could feel that something was off. This man was upsetting her. I felt a flash of anger run through my body. My left fist closed automatically and in two steps I closed the distance between Clarke and I.

I stood in between Clarke and the stranger. His eyes narrowed at me. I couldn't help the smirk that crawled on my face, he seemed even more enraged. I lifted my eyebrows quickly before lowering them once more. With little body motions I was egging him on, and he easily fell for all of it. I nearly laughed. His fist crumpled around the roses.

One of the thorns pricked his finger because a drop or two of blood fell right in front of my shoe. I looked at it for a moment. I glanced up at the furious man. I smirked and said; "Afte _r last night_ , Clarke doesn't really need any more blood around her house. Right Clarke?"

"W-Well yes, b-but that sounds bad Bellamy." Clarke complained and she peaked out from behind me to give me a disapproving look.

As I looked back at the stranger standing in front of me, I saw his muscles tighten, and then he lunged. And I couldn't be any happier. I felt possessive of Clarke, the least I could do for her would be to get rid of an annoying asshole or two right?

* * *

 **Authors note:** Well that's the end of chapter 2. The brawl between Finn and Bellamy will start right back up in chapter 3. What did you guys think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'll post chapter three faster if you review! Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think and please review! Yay! Until chapter 3.


	3. Fool me Once

**_Below The Belt_**

 _Chapter 3: Fool me Once_

 **Clarke's POV**

Bellamy and Finn toppled into my dining room table, and then into my great grandmother's china set. I hollered at them, telling them to stop, that there was a perfectly good explanation for all of this. Even I would admit there wasn't a good explanation for why a nearly naked Bellamy Blake was wrestling my former boyfriend throughout my house.

Finn wasn't exceptionally strong, but he was angry. I didn't know Bellamy well, but I had to guess his gang experience gave him an advantage. Bellamy was also more fit then Finn was, not that I was staring or anything…

I followed after them as they made their way into the living room. By made their way, I mean they crashed into everything that was physically in their way. I heard gruesome comments from the two men.

As they entered the living room, they seemed to separate for a moment, there was about a foot of space inbetween the two of them. Maybe they were finally stopping and would listen to reason.

I thought too soon. Finn lunged at Bellamy. What half shocked me, half scared me was Bellamy's speed to step aside and let Finn fly pasted him. Finn seemed shocked as well. Bellamy fastened his white towel that was falling dangerously low, and then raised his left hand again. His broke right hand followed. His hands protected his face.

I had no idea what either of these two were thinking. I tried to intervene but Bellamy used his left hand to push me behind him. That action alone seemed to refuel Finn's anger.

Finn came at Bellamy with a closed fist, I gasped. This had gone way too far. For god's sake, what were they even fighting about?! They'd just met each other. Finn jumped to conclusion, yes, but that wasn't enough of a reason for Bellamy to get in a fist fight with him. And yes Bellamy egged him on, but that wasn't any reason for Finn to lose his cool and lunge at Bellamy.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. Neither prideful male looked or listened to me.

Finn was coming at Bellamy with another attempt to punch him, my command was obeyed, in an odd way.

Bellamy knocked Finn's fist that was coming towards his jaw away by hitting his inner forearm. Then Bellamy pulled his left hand back under Finn's astray arm and flipped Finn over and on the ground. Bellamy finished by pulling both of Finn's arms together and putting his right foot on the back of his arms.

The position didn't look painful, but it stopped all the fighting nonsense. I know I had to look like a stunned idiot, Bellamy's small smirk at me told me that. I let out a relief filled sigh and nodded towards Bellamy.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Finn yelled under Bellamy's weight.

"I'd be happy to, only if you sit like a good boy and let Clarke talk." Bellamy said with a false sweetness applied to his voice. Finn growled, but never less didn't lunge at Bellamy again as Bellamy let him out of the uncomfortable position.

"That was ridiculous of you!" I lectured mostly Finn, but glanced up at Bellamy to let him know I was angry with him as well.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. You've never been worth it." Finn hissed and started to stand up.

I felt stunned, and hurt. Finn had never been one to intentionally hurt anyone. He never made rash decisions like lunging at someone because he was mad. He never said anything to hurt me. Obviously that was the Finn I knew in the past, not the new Finn.

"You're so full of Bullshit Clarke. Last night spewing about how being single is the life you want to live, and how you're better off alone. Such Bullshi-"Finn growled but was interrupted when Bellamy's fist collided with his jaw.

Finn flew to the ground. His hand instantly going to his already bruising jaw. He looked up in shock and anger, but mostly he looked up with pain filled eyes. A part of me wished I'd felt sympathetic for him, because maybe then things would go back to the way they used to be; where we'd laugh and talk and chat at work, and have big group date nights. I knew I'd never see Finn as my friend again. I also knew he deserved the bruise on his jaw.

Finn gathered himself and got off the floor. He stood up and stared at me, and then at Bellamy. I said nothing. Yet again Bellamy surprised me, he spoke.

"If you weren't such an assumptions asshole and listened to Clarke's explanation, you'd realize that we aren't dating and we didn't hook up last night. Clarke actually saved me and stitched me up last night after a bad accident I was in. I was unconscious and she brought me back here to take care of me. I just happened to get the door after I got out of the shower." Bellamy half explained, half growled at Finn.

"I don't give a damn why you're here." Finn hissed at Bellamy and then turned his attention back to Clarke. "Honestly cheating on you was the best decision I'd ever made. And it wasn't just that one time, I slept with three different girls while you were in Florida with your mom, I cheated when you went to the doctor convention in Texas, and nearly had a threesome when you canceled our dinner plans to see a movie with Raven." Finn gloated.

I felt my knees wobble beneath my weight. I felt a pang of hurt, surprise, I felt a strong emotional pain. I knew he'd cheated once, and I wondered if there had been another time a little after the first time, but from the sound of it, he cheated on me for nearly a month.

I felt Bellamy's eyes on me. Finn already walked out the front door. I slowly looked up at Bellamy, I'm sure my eyes gave away every emotion I was feeling. I felt vulnerable and small.

I crashed into the couch and put my hands in my head and let out a shaky sigh. Though I didn't feel like explaining anything, I found myself talking anyways. I spoke quietly, telling Bellamy that I knew he'd cheated, but I had no idea he'd done it so many times. I told Bellamy a summary about the two and a half years Finn and I dated. Mostly about how the relationship ended.

"Even though this stuffy-depressing atmosphere is just cozy, I say we go out for lunch. My treat." Bellamy joked and pulled me off the couch.

"I'm going to change real quick okay?" I said as I looked up at the ever busy boy, who was collecting his clothes I gave him. I walked into my room, and distinctly heard him yell.

"If you change fast enough we can get ice cream." Bellamy said at the end of the hall. I couldn't help but laugh and slide into my autumn dress a little faster.

I strapped on my brown wedge heels, and grabbed my matching purse. I wore a navy quarter sleeve dress, in the middle of my waist the dress tightened and poofed out a little, white big stripes separated the navy. I grabbed a thin brown belt and pulled my hair out from behind my shoulders. I nodded at my reflection and forced a smile.

I met Bellamy in the living room. He was wearing his jeans, and my father's black V neck. The shirt was a little loose on him, but he still looked like a god in his; tall, dark, and handsome complex.

"Something caught your eye princess?" Bellamy teased and narrowed his eyes playfully at me.

"It's just," I paused to add dramatics and then continued in my false admiration voice, "It's just, you fit the Tall, Dark, and- and" I stopped as he took a step closer. I recognized the excitement and fire burning in his eyes. I may be mistaken but I was pretty sure he had a flash of lust in his eyes.

"And what princess?" Bellamy leaned down and whispered close to my ear. His left hand played with a piece of my long blonde hair. I would have never guessed; half teasing, half complimenting Bellamy would have ever made him get this flirty and excited.

"And… bruised. Badly Bruised." I gave him a small- innocent smirk and easily moved around his stunned form.

His body didn't turn around to follow my movements, but his head did. He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at me. Maybe I was imagining it, but I thought I saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes. I was probably over analyzing him.

"Come on Blake, you promised ice cream." I called and wiggled my keys in the air.

With four big strides he closed the distance between us, he snatched the keys out of my hand and murmured in my ear. "Of course, Ice cream is the one and only true way to the princess's heart."

I couldn't help but laugh at his tactics. I assumed because he took my keys he wanted to drive. I really didn't mind. I'd already put my carry on in my purse and would later put it back in the glove box. Bellamy didn't make me scared, he was still a stranger and I was aware of that, but he wasn't a threat to me. At least I didn't think so.

I got in the passenger's seat and picked a radio station for us when Bellamy started backing out of the garage. We drove, both content in just listening to the music and looking at the busy city.

"In the latest news, after his victorious win last night, Americas 'Golden Boy' took the humble road and has yet to tweet about his tour or even throw a famous Bla-" The radio spoke, I wasn't completely paying attention, but I started to when Bellamy shut the radio off.

I gave the man a questioning look. He unconsciously lifted his right hand and was going to pull it through his hair until he looked at his wrist and rested it back on his lap. He drove with his left hand, and avoided eye contact with me.

"Bellamy, I was listening to that." I complained.

"I'm sorry, I have a headache." Bellamy responded. I observed him for a moment, but then his brown eyes aligned with mine, I lost my thought process.

"That's not good, maybe it's your wound. I can take a look at it again when we get to this surprise restaurant." I started seriously but then mocked his decision to not tell me where we were eating at.

"I'm sure my head is fine, I'm still really tired and probably have a mild concussion." He stated and I had to agree with his reasoning. I nodded and let it go.

Bellamy's phone buzzed again. I glanced at it, but instead of prying I looked out the window and smiled as I realized what area we were in. My practice wasn't more than a few blocks away. Bellamy pulled into a parking garage. We both got out of the car. Bellamy dropped the keys into my purse after locking my car and he motioned for me to follow him.

I laughed and walked alongside him. I started out on the outside but it was barely a minuet before Bellamy switched positions with me and made me walk on the inside. Bellamy made a joke about how if I were hit by a car I would be dead, but if he however were ran over, the car would bounce off of him because of his superior muscles.

I wasn't paying much attention as to where we were going. I was too caught up in laughing or retaliating with insults at Bellamy's light digs. Occasionally he would check his phone and text someone back. Though I was curious as to who had his attention, I didn't want to ask.

I'd never been to the Café Bellamy took me too. It was called Café Loaka, it was a beautiful place. Bellamy told me he would order for both of us, and let me pick our seat. I decided on a lovely window seat, the booth was a cozy fit for two and it was close to the corner of the restaurant, a little more secluded.

I sat down and was surprised to see Bellamy already on his way over. He sat across from me. He gave me a proud grin before he explained what he ordered for us.

"Two vanilla mocha iced coffees, a ham and bacon with gouda cheese penne for the princess, and for me a chicken salad." He rattled off our order and I was surprised by his good taste.

"Sounds delicious." I commented and looked outside. It was a beautiful day, even a little warm for a fall day.

The food came out and it was absolutely delicious. Bellamy made small talk, asking about medical school and my practice. I gave him a few doctors to check out about his wrist. Just as we were finishing our late lunch and Bellamy was describing the ice cream shop he was going to take me to a furious and concerned brunet came strutting through the café.

"Bellamy Blake." She hissed and stopped at our booth. I glanced up at her, she was gorgeous. She had piercing blue eyes, and long- thick brunette hair. She was young too, probably three years younger than me. Bellamy sheepishly smiled up at her. I felt like I was intruding on some private moment, but at the same time the girl hadn't even spared a glance at me.

"Octavia calm down." Bellamy said quietly and looked around the restaurant. His eyes glanced over me for a split second before the rested back on the beautiful girl in front of us.

"Calm down?!" Octavia screeched, "You do not get to tell me to calm down when you disappeared all night and didn't respond until twelve this morning, and your response was 'Pick me up at Loaka's!'" Octavia hissed at the man sitting in front of me.

"I ran in to some trouble and Clarke happened to help me. I was unconscious O. I didn't wake up until ten. It's been a long morning." Bellamy answered the furious girl. It seemed to be the first time she noticed his wrist and the gash in his cheek.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked in concern and tenderly touched his gashed cheek.

"I'll explain later." Bellamy assured her and took her hand off his face.

"Ugh, Clarke this is my little sister Octavia. Octavia this is Clarke." Bellamy introduced us a little uncomfortably. I smiled at the girl. I felt a little silly now knowing they weren't having a couple's brawl but a sibling argument.

"Hi." I said and offered my hand to her. She shook it and sat down beside me.

"It's great to meet you Clarke. Thanks for looking out for this idiot. He always gets himself into trouble, but this time I think it might have been his famous reput-"She didn't finish her sentence and I shook my head in confusion. When I looked over at Bellamy his facial expression changed.

"It's nice to meet you too… Octavia was it?" I politely asked and she nodded. A little bit of a shocked expression on her face as well. These Blake's were so strange, it's like they expected me to already know them. Maybe I needed to get out more, maybe this was how everyone is now a days?

"Well Bellamy, we must be off. Clarke do you need a ride home?" Octavia asked quickly.

"No, I drove. Thanks though." I responded. I didn't completely forget about ice cream, but it was obvious these two had places to be. Maybe Raven and I could go sometime.

"I'll walk you to your car." Bellamy stated and Octavia nodded. We got outside and began walking towards the parking garage. Before we were even a third of the way down the block, five men ran out of nowhere and started snapping bright cameras in our faces. I instinctively turned around and covered my face from the bright light and ridiculous screams from these people.

"What is going on?" I asked and tried to face them but they just took picture after picture.

I felt a hand grab my own and then I was being pulled though the men. I started running behind Bellamy and Octavia who were leading me through the parking garage and away from the men with cameras and microphones.

I knew the paparazzi existed, but why in the hell would they follow me? Or Bellamy and Octavia. We quickly got in the elevator and the doors were almost closed when one man snuck in. He put his camera down as Bellamy came at him.

"Hey! I don't want any trouble. I've seen you in the ring and I don't want that." The man rambled out and backed up from Bellamy. "I just have two questions, and then I'll leave you alone." The man promised and glanced over Bellamy's shoulder at me.

"Are you cheating on Victoria with this new blonde nobody?" The man asked and looked between me and Bellamy.

Bellamy growled and would have punched the man if Octavia wouldn't have grabbed his arm.

"Bellamy what happened to your wrist? How will this affect your world tour?" The reporter continued.

"world tour?" I whispered to myself.

Bellamy Blake wasn't who he said he was. Not one bit. The elevator doors opened and I dashed out of them and headed straight for my car.

I was almost in my car when my elbow was caught by no other than the lying brunette himself.

"Let me go Bellamy." I hissed and turned towards him. I was sure my blue eyes were swarming with emotion and anger.

"Clarke…" He gasped out and stood in the way of my closing my car door.

"I didn't mean to lie to you. It was just easier. For once, somebody didn't treat me like royalty. Someone joked around with me, and someone wasn't scared of me." Bellamy rambled and looked at me desperately.

"I saved your life. Let you into my home. I trusted you, a complete stranger. And because of this, the 'friendship' we had, was built off a complete lie. After just talking to me for a few minutes…you- you should have realized that whether you're a famous boxing man-whore or not, I still would have treated you the same as any other person!" I growled at him. I was slightly hurt that he thought I would suddenly become some major fan.

"Clarke please." I stared into his deep brown eyes for a moment but shook my head at him. He looked down and then back up. "I can't have this story getting out to the paparazzi. If you're bothered by them, just say I was an old friend from high scho-"Bellamy said quietly before I cut him off.

"I got it okay. I didn't know who Bellamy Blake was last night, and I sure as hell don't know who he is today." I growled at Bellamy before I shoved him off my door and slammed it in his face. I started the ignition and quickly backed out.

I made eye contact with Bellamy one last time through the windshield and watched him mouth an apology. I looked away and put the car in drive, I didn't bother to look at him in my rearview mirror.

Today had been long enough. It was time to go home and call Raven.


	4. New Beginnings

**_Below The Belt_**

 _Chapter 4: New Beginnings_

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV**

It had been three weeks. Three weeks and five text messages; she had yet to respond to me. I didn't ever apologize, or double text, that wasn't me. I always felt that if I wasn't wanted by someone, then I was better off without them in my life. This time it was different.

I'd texted the kind blonde girl an apology two days after the paparazzi incident. Maybe after she'd calmed down a little, she'd forgive me. She didn't reply. I waited three more days, and then sent her another text, asking her if we could just talk about it. I tried to get her out of my head, I tried to distract myself. I just couldn't do it.

My entire life I'd met so many people, so many different kinds of people. Not a single person I'd ever met could compare to her. She was genuine, she didn't want me for my fame, or money, or title. She had accepted me when she thought I was a nobody, she'd helped a hurt stranger out of the kindness of her heart.

She was genuine, kind, smart, and witty. I felt like a love struck idiot. But logically I knew that wasn't what this was, I wasn't in love with her. I barely knew her. I was intrigued. She was different. She wasn't mean or self-serving or stuck up. I honestly just wanted to get to know her better. Friends seemed the most appropriate.

I'd admit, she was beautiful and I'm sure she had many suitors. I didn't want that, I just wanted her to agree to talk with me, even if it was the last time we ever spoke. I was drawn to her; I didn't know why, or even how it happened, I just knew I wanted her to accept me.

It was the end of the first week she had completely ignored me when I went into surgery. They put five metal splints inside of me, and filled in my cracks and bone structures. I was on my way to healing, I had a temporary cast put on my wrist, but the doctors said after a month or so I could take it off and start adjusting with my right wrist again.

I texted her after my surgery, the second week she'd been ignoring me. I told her that I wasn't completely human anymore, that I had metal shards all over. I told her that the doctor thought I could have my cast off in another few weeks. I didn't expect her to respond, I wondered if she blocked my number.

I'd admit, having my agent call her practice and getting her number from one of the secretaries may not have been my best moment, but so far I didn't have any better way of giving her space, while also showing her that I was trying to make it up to her.

Four days after my surgery I texted her again. Telling her I could use my hand and wrist for small things, like eating cereal. I told her I was getting oddly comfortable using my left hand, but it wasn't always my first instinct. Even though it might not have been the best idea, I told her that I wasn't allowed to train and it was killing me.

And now, the end of the third week, I texted her again. Instead of telling her about my life and updates. I asked her… about her. I shouldn't have been surprised that she replied, but I still felt stunned.

She told me she was good, that things were getting back to normal and that the paparazzi were finally backing off. She told me that work had been busier than normal, she was having longer hours and earlier mornings.

Instead of texting her back, I spontaneously picked up the phone. I called her. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. I paced my bedroom floor. Did I miss-read her text?

She answered.

"Hello." The feminine voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Clarke." I breathed out, "I didn't think you were going to answer." I told her honestly.

"Why's that? Because it's nearly one A.M. or because I've intentionally ignored you for a month." Clarke half snapped, half asked.

"Because I thought you hated me." I answered quietly.

She sighed on the other end of the phone. "I don't hate you. I don't even know you!" She argued persistently.

"Then get to know me, I'm not all bad princess." I tried to lighten up the conversation.

"Look Bellamy, I'm sure you're a great guy, and I truly wish you the best. I just- I don't trust you, not after I put myself out there to help you and was lied too and used." She said with little to no hesitation.

"Clarke-"I said like I was warning a child that was about to do what they weren't supposed to.

"It was nice knowing you Bellamy." Clarke said coldly before she hung up the phone.

I felt my stomach drop at her words. I narrowed my eyes at the wall and growled lowly. She didn't get to decide everything just like that. I'd be damned before I let this all go to hell. Maybe I already was damned, it didn't really matter right now.

I looked at the clock, it was five after one. I dialed Octavia's number. Not to my surprise she answered.

"Bell what?" She asked and sounded irritated.

"I need you to set me up with a physical therapist. The practice is called Healthwise Care Clinic, and I want Dr. Griffin, I won't settle for anyone else. Call the secretary when they open in the morning, and schedule my appointment for the 29th, that's the day after I get my cast off. You got all that O?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah big brother. I'll set it up tomorrow. Now go to bed." Octavia snapped in a loving way.

"Aren't you the one who's supposed to be in bed?" I asked half curious as to what she was doing, half teasing.

"Yes, but Monroe was having this big house party and I had to stop by. I'll be home soon." She assured and then hung up the phone.

What was up with females and just hanging up, it's like they think it makes them more empowered or something?! I crawled into bed. Clarke Griffin would have to compromise with me if I was her patient.

FOUR DAYS LATER

Clarke's POV

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP BE-"I slapped my alarm and thankfully it shut up. I groggily rolled over and stared up at the black ceiling. I glanced at my alarm and saw it was six am. I had to get up and get ready.

I turned on the shower, all the way on hot. I got in the steamy water, and slowly adjusted it to a more comfortable temperature. I sighed in relief as the warm water soaked my body. I began rinsing myself off and putting shampoo in my hair.

After I was completely clean I stepped out of the blissful shower and onto the cold tile floor. I grabbed a fluffy towel and started drying myself off. With a big yawn and began putting on my clothes. I pulled on my black slacks and white dress shirt. Finally I pulled on my mid-thigh length doctor's coat that had Healthwise in the left corner.

I pulled my wet hair out of the towel and began blow drying it. When my long blonde hair was primarily dry I put it in a long braid. I applied just a little bit of black mascara to my eyelashes, just enough to make the blonde lashes noticeable.

I applied a lip gloss and then grabbed my phone, charger, and purse. I grabbed my cup of coffee and a banana before I went into the garage and got settled in my car. I took a deep breath, thinking today was going to be a long one.

It didn't take long to get to my practice. The work rush wasn't a problem until seven thirty. I had a fifteen minuet head start today. I was the first one there, I went in the back and began turning on lights, the coffee machines, and all of the machines. I went to the secretary desk and glanced over the times I would have real patients today.

My first patient was at eight fifteen. I went into my office and set all my stuff in the appropriate places. I then went to the room across from my office, my physical therapy room. I moved the dumbbells to the correct station. I grabbed the stretchers and hung them up properly. I'm going to kill Monty when he got in, he always forgets to reset my room.

I closed the door behind me and went to unlock the front doors and turn the sign on. Raven was already working on the sign when I walked into the front of the building.

"Oh hey, didn't hear you come in." I commented as I started opening the doors.

"I wasn't very subtle. Maybe you were in your office." Raven said as she looked at her phone. I nodded.

"First patient should be coming in soon. He's got an hour and a half appointment, and scheduled for everyday this next entire week!" Raven said in surprise.

I hadn't looked at my patients for the day, just their times. "I wonder why Maya scheduled me with the same patient for an entire week." I stated and looked at the few details she had about my patient.

Though if I hadn't been reading the unclear notes, and had looked up, I would have gathered every distinct detail of the real patient. Instead I heard his deep voice. My head snapped up and standing just two feet in front of me was no other than Bellamy Blake.

I didn't even comprehend he'd said anything, I was too shocked that he was standing here, in my practice, in person.

"B-Bellamy…" I coughed out. I'm sure I looked like a fish out of water; my eyes wide, my mouth dropped open, and my hands gripping the edge of the counter like I was going to fall any second.

"If I'm not mistaken I'm your eight fifteen appointment." The brunet clad in a tight red muscle shirt and black nike basketball shorts said.

"Y-eah, right this way… sir." I responded and gave Raven a 'help me look,' in response she gave me a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I lead him into my room and held the door open for him. He was quiet, but I was sure he'd talk soon enough. I told him to sit in the chair by the glass desk. He did as he was told. He turned around to face me. I slowly walked over to where he was seated.

I kept my eyes locked on his. What the hell was he thinking, did I not make it clear that I wanted nothing to do with him?

"It was nice knowing you? Really Clarke?" He asked as I sat across from him. His eyes darkened and I looked away.

"What are you doing here Bellamy?" I asked him, avoiding his anger.

"I need the best of the best if I want to regain my title. Right now, no one knows how badly I'm injured. The media has no idea that I can't tour. I don't feel like taking the chance that a physical therapist I don't know would sell me out before I'm ready. I trust you, and I want you to be my doctor." Bellamy ranted passionately.

"They're going to figure out soon Bellamy. Isn't it better you have a press conference and just release the information?" I stated more then asked. He shook his head at my idea.

"No." He growled at me.

Personally I didn't think he was accepting his injury, but what was I supposed to do, argue with the persistent ass? I just let it go.

"I will be your physical therapist. But that is it. I am your doctor and you are my patient. I'll help you get better, and then you'll leave me and my life be. Got it?" I more than snapped at the arrogant man in front of me.

"Who knows Doc, maybe you won't want me to leave you be when you're done fixing me up." Bellamy said with a cocky grin. I narrowed my eyes at him in a threatening manner.

"Fine, Fine, I got it. Just business." Bellamy grunted out as he held up his left hand in mock surrender.

"Now, let's get started. How long have you had the temporary cast off for?" I asked him and moved to crouch in front of him. I took his arm in my hand and carefully held his wrist.

"I got it off yesterday." He responded and I gave him a deadly glare.

"Your wrist is still raw you idiot!" I growled and went to the cabinets on the left side of the room and searched for a protective brace. I walked back over to him and began sliding his hand in the brace.

"You need to where this at all times, aside from showering. It will help keep your wrist straight and protected from careless accidents and bumps." I told him and looked at him seriously before I continued velcro-ing the straps together.

"I'm sorry, for lying to you." Bellamy told me softly. I stopped and stared at his wrist, and then tenderly looked up at him. His brown eyes were soft and sincere. I nodded my head thoughtfully.

"I know you are." I said as I got up and sat across from him.

"Does that mean, you'll forgive me?" He asked, and looked down at his wrist before his eyes flashed to my own. He took a deep breath and released it.

"I forgave you a little while ago Bellamy." I told him honestly, and offered him a small smile.

"Then why did you never text me back?" He persisted, his eyes let me know that he didn't truly believe me.

"Just because I forgave you didn't mean it still didn't hurt. I still felt used, upset, manipulated." I told him in all honesty. "Bellamy, you're a very famous and loved boxer. That's amazing. I'm a skilled and well known doctor. I already have had some of my 'hirer ups' complain about those magazine articles that, and the bad publicity." I said and looked down at my hands.

"I can't lose my practice because of silly rumors that the press make up. I can't lose my patients because the paparazzi sit outside and wait to talk to me. I've worked so hard for all of this." I motioned to around me and gave him a sad frown.

"Could we have been friends if there weren't those problems?" Bellamy asked in a curious manner.

I gave him a once over, and nodded my head. I supposed if those weren't problems then yes we wouldn't have any issues. But they were problems, and we had issues.

"Don't worry about it Bellamy. Let's just focus on getting you healed up and back in the ring." I told him with a genuine smile. He stared at me for a moment and then nodded.

I gave him a two pound dumbbell and told him to do a rep, he struggled a little, but finally pulled it all the way up, and even brought in his wrist at the end.

"Good." I said with a small smile, Bellamy looked upset though.

"You know Bellamy. I'm sure you've lifted hundreds before, I don't doubt that. But most people that come in with a broken wrist of a month, can't even hold the dumbbell for more than five seconds." I told him and gave him a little smirk.

"I'm not most people." The man in front of me said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his new found confidence.

"No you're not." I commented and then grabbed the stretching band. "This is a stretching band, we are going to gently stretch your wrist, and then I want to see you write a sentence with your right hand." I told him and wrapped the band around his knuckles.

Bellamy slowly moved his fingers into a fist and then dropped his wrist under his arm. I saw the stressed look on his face. I moved my left hand and grabbed onto his big wrist and slowly moved it back upwards.

"Let me help, it'll feel better." I soothed and kneeled in front of him to stretch his wrist with him. I barely noticed the light pink dusting on his cheeks. Was Bellamy Blake blushing? Or was he just really struggling? The latter seemed more likely, but when his eyes took my own captive, I had to wonder if he was feeling that little tingle in his hand as well.

With only fifteen minutes left of his physical therapy session and having done the casual check list, we both sat down on the padded floor and took sips of water. Bellamy gave me glances every once and a while, I pretended not to notice.

"I don't mean to be overbearing with you Clarke." Bellamy said, his voice was gentle and his eyes staring at me with a softness I hadn't seen before.

"I know." I answered and gave him a delicate smile.

"No you don't." Bellamy told me, and I stared at him with a confused expression. "I'm overbearing with you because I've never met someone like you. I've met superficial person after superficial person, and when I was younger I met selfish-mean disgusting people. I've never met someone who's so kind, and caring. I didn't- I don't want to just let you go." Bellamy said and gave me a heart-breaking look.

He continued. "Clarke, I shouldn't have ever lied to you. I'm really sorry. I should have known I could trust you from the instant you helped me in the alley. I'm just asking for a second chance, a chance for us to be friends." Bellamy finished and I looked at the ground for a moment.

"I would like that… but I can't risk the clinic-"I started to explain when he cut me off.

"You won't have to worry about the paparazzi. I'll take care of it. A wise- blonde doctor gave me a good idea today." Bellamy said with a devilish smirk, I didn't know whether I liked that smirk, or was terrified of it. Never less I nodded at him.

"I don't deserve your trust, but will you give it to me? I promise you, I won't disappoint you ever again princess." Bellamy said passionately as he got up from the padded floor.

I took the hand he extended for me. I planned on helping him pull me up, but he was more than capable. I nearly crashed into him on my way up. I looked up at him, his face was inches away from mine. I could see the hazel outline his eyes held.

"I trust you." I whispered; half of me felt like I'd just signed a contract with the devil, while the other half of me thought I might have just made the most interesting and life changing decision of my life.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hope you enjoyed chapter four! **PLEASE REVIEW**! It makes writing worth it so much more when I get positive feedback from you guys! I hope the time skip didn't confuse anyone! Don't forget the 100 Give Away in your review; it's a great and easy way to be entered to win free fan-gear. Well thanks for being great readers guys! **Please REVIEW**!

Until tomorrow!


	5. Clarity

_**Below The Belt**_

 _Chapter 5: Clarity_

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV:**

Physical therapy had gone well, but what went even better was the solution I'd come up with. If Clarke and I could get around the paparazzi, we could be friends and I could get to know her better. I'd already be spending the next week with her for an hour and a half each day.

I sent Octavia a brief text, telling her to schedule me for another week of physical therapy. Clarke only. I received a brief OK and a double wink face.

I got into my car, it was a sleek black firebird. I flew out of the parking garage and onto the streets. I knew I could pull this off, I had to. I headed home, ready to start my plotting.

I took a breath and stood up, setting to work on something more important.

I grabbed my phone and called Kane. On the second ring he picked up.

"Bellamy, I didn't expect to hear from you for a while. You already know I said no training while you're hurt so if that's what you're bugging me about then let

it go." Kane ranted like a stressed father. I just chuckled.

"It's not what this phone call is about." I told him. "I want a press conference." I demanded.

"What for?!" Kane questioned.

"It's about time my injury is released don't you think?" I told him with a small smirk.

"Bellamy, the more time you have to heal the longer we can keep the tour." Kane argued.

"I know, but if I'm up front about it, maybe they won't send Murphy. And maybe, I can get them to just give me four months. Four months is all I need. If not, at least I won't be sneaking around to all my appointments." I answered, I could tell Kane was hesitating but he abided.

"Press conference today at 5, got it?" Kane said.

"Got it." I told him.

Both lines went dead. I smirked and ran my left hand through my thick brown hair.

I went to get in the shower. I had a few hours to kill.

* * *

 **Bellamy's POV at 5:**

I was sitting in a comfortable chair, in front of me was a big desk that had a UFC and BLAKE writings all over the table cloth. About one hundred reporters and news anchors sat in front of me. I tapped my microphone and told them I was ready to begin.

I was dressed appropriately. My Khakis were pressed and my denim button down shirt was perfectly ironed. I rolled the sleeves of my shirt to my elbows and let the first two buttons remain useless.

All at once reporters started screaming my name, all hoping to get my attention. I picked a woman at the front she was nearly out of her chair.

"Bel-lamy, Mr. Blake; What is on your wrist?" She jumped to the point. I nodded and laughed into the microphone.

"Well, this is just a wrap to help keep my wrist straight and protected." I stated and a few laughed at my ignorance to her real question.

"But I would like to tell you what happened." I told the press, I looked at Kane for a moment and then back at them.

"I was in an accident. I got into a brawl of the sorts, and got ganged up on. In the process of all of this I broke my wrist and dislocated my pinky." The press gasped but let me talk. "This happened about a month ago. I've already had surgery and am well on the way to recovery. But I'm scared I may be a month or two late into my tour." I spoke with ease.

"I'm currently seeing a physical therapist. She's also one of the doctors who helped me when I first broke my wrist. She owns Healthwise, it's her own practice and her name is Clarke Griffin." I told them all.

"Doctor Griffin is incredible at her job, it really means a lot to her. I know I'll recover quicker with her as my doctor than I would with any other doctor in the United States." I said fondly.

"I should be healed in a few months, boxing is different though. I could be in the ring as early as three months or as late as five. There may be an opening for my tour, but I assure you that I'm fine." I ended, I was about to leave when one more question I heard stood out to me.

"Are you cheating on Victoria with Doctor Griffin?" A reporter yelled out.

I snapped my head in their direction, a rough glare shot the reporter back into their seat. "I'll only say this once. Doctor Griffin. Clarke Griffin is a very kind and compassionate woman, but she is completely professional. I am not seeing her in a romantic way. She is a good friend, and a very genuine person. Any negative press or rumors that circulate around her or her and I are complete bullshit." I ranted and stood up straight.

I was furious someone would bring up Clarke in that light. I knew I would have to set our professional relationship straight, but I'd felt a protective anger over her. Hopefully her higher ups would be pleased to hear such positive publicity, and hopefully she'd be allowed and left allow enough for her to be able to see me outside of work.

Now all I had to do was wait.

I got in my car, Kane got in the passenger side, and I looked at him with a questioning expression. He gave me a thoughtful look for a moment.

"Your doctor is Clarke Griffin?" Kane asked completely serious.

I nodded to his question. He continued.

"I knew you were going to her practice, I had no idea she was your doctor." Kane commented, it felt like he was thinking out loud more than anything.

"She's my full time doctor." I said and started my car, intent on going home.

"You defender her in there." Kane stated.

I hesitated and looked at Kane in a curious way. Why was he so persistent on this girl?

"If you're trying to get at something, get at it." I growled, losing my patience with this conversation.

"Do you like her? Clarke?" Kane finally asked.

I shook my head. "She's a friend, someone I'd like to get to know better." I told him. "Why do you care?" I asked him, my eyes narrowing at him suspiciously.

"I'm just looking out for you. She's not your type of girl, not to mention a fighter-doctor relationship wouldn't work out. Save yourself the time." Kane spoke directly to me, then let himself out of my car and shut the door. We made eye contact once again before he got into his own car.

I sighed to myself. That was weird to say the least. It was like Kane was warding me off the blonde doctor, but at the same time he wasn't completely clear on why I was supposed to back off.

I ignored the strange conversation I'd just had and checked my phone. To my luck, I had a text message from the doctor. I smirked and read her message.

'What did you do?!' Her message read.

'Well it depends; if it's a positive outcome, I did it. If it's bad, I had nothing to do with whatever you're talking about.' I responded.

'Shut it.' She replied, but the three dots showed me she was still typing. All the dots disappeared and I waited for her message.

After a minuet I didn't receive anything and I started to get anxious. My phone started vibrating in my hand. Clarke was calling.

I turned down the music and answered her call.

"Why hello princess." I said cockily.

"What did you do?!" She sounded surprised and excited. I'd take that as a good sign.

"Well, I decided to listen to a pretty blonde girl, and for the first time listening to a pretty blonde worked out!" I told her with a chuckle.

"You did a press conference…" She breathed out.

"Yes I did. You and your name won't be the paparazzi's buzz. At least, not in a negative way. So… now you can actually hang out with me. Without all the add ons." I told her with a proud smile, even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"You're insane Blake." She said with a whole hearted laugh on the other end. "Thank you." She said as she stopped laughing.

"You're welcome, but I was just setting things straight. Fixing what I messed up." I told her honestly.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." She confirmed.

"Yes you will." I nodded and spoke.

"Until then…" Clarke said and then hung up.

"Until then." I said to myself as I put my phone down and started to head home.

When I got home, I saw Victoria's Mercedes parked in the drive way. I pulled into the garage and walked inside. Sitting and looking impatient was Victoria. She twirled her hair and gave me a bored look.

"Why didn't you tell me about your injury?" She demanded more than questioned.

"You were in Paris and I didn't want to bother or worry you." I covered smoothly and set down my phone and keys.

"And what about your grand tour? How will you be able to 'world tour' if you can't even fight with one of your hands?" She persisted. Her eyes bore into me.

"I won't be able to." I answered honestly. "My world tour will resume in 6 months. That is, if they can negotiate that, if not then I'll tour next year." I told her, my head cocking to the side.

"But you won't be number one." Victoria hissed at me.

I narrowed my eyes at the girl sitting in front of me. "Why does that matter to you so much?" I snarled.

I didn't love this girl, in no way did I love her. She was a fun fling, beneficial. But it still felt awful when you were being used and manipulated.

"I only date the best Bellamy. You are no longer 'the best'." Victoria said as she stood and gathered her purse. "It was fun, have a good life." She purred and gave me a long kiss on the cheek as she left through the kitchen.

I grumbled to myself as I heard her car pull out. It didn't bother me, we were never a real relationship, never really together. She was in it for the fame of getting to date me, and I- I was in it for the sex. It was superficial. Sometimes I wondered if my life was superficial.

I sighed to myself and headed into the kitchen. I really needed a guy's night. As I went through the fridge looking for something relatively healthy to eat, I texted Miller, Wick, and Atom.

I grabbed a cheese stick and called it good. I really needed to keep in shape, not only with my dieting, but with training. I needed to find a program that would still let me train without using my right wrist. At the very least I needed clearance from the doctor and Kane that I could work on my endurance. I was already falling behind.

I got a message back from Atom, he replied with "Avalon?" I sent him a winky face with yes.

Wick asked what time and I told them eight thirty.

Tonight was sure to be a good night. Tomorrow with doctors approval I would start training lightly, and in a few days; Clarke would be able to grab that promised ice cream with me.

Things were turning up. At least I hoped.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note_** : Thanks for reading and **REVIEW** ING! Just in four days ive gotten 54 reviews and that's amazing. Can we please keep that up! It really makes writing so much more satisfying when I'm hearing such positive and exciting things. I love hearing back from each and every one of you! Have a great day, until tomorrow my lovelies!

 ** _Bellarke Outta Here (and to the club ;) )_**


	6. Long Island Ice Tea

_**Below The Belt**_

 _Chapter 6: Long Island Ice tea_

* * *

 **Bellamy's Pov**

I stood in the crowded club, energetic pop music blared all over the room. Miller, Wick, Atom, and I made our way to the bar. I heard Wick putting in our shot order to the flirty bartender. I scanned the room, it was dark and bodies mingled together in a blur of dancing and grinding.

Guy's night was a good idea, I needed it. Especially after that press conference and Victoria's departure. I took my shot from the little tray the women set in front of us. I leaned against the bar's countertop and downed my first of many drinks.

It didn't take Miller long to hit on a small and tipsy brunette. Soon they were grinding on the dance floor. Atom was surveying the room and looking for his next target. Wick seemed to careless about the sultry women and looked very content with his rum and coke.

A small brunette caught my attention. I headed in her direction. She seemed very familiar. As I got closer and closer and the neon lights brightened the room, I knew why she seemed to stand out to me.

"Octavia." I growled and grabbed my little sister's elbow and gently yanked her.

"Oh, hey Bell!" Octavia said with a mischievous grin and high pitched tone.

She was well past tipsy, and the martini in her hand wasn't helping her state at all. I snatched the olive drink out of her hand and shook my head at her weak protest to get it back.

"What are you doing here O?" I asked in a strict voice.

"I just needed a night out, so we are having a bit of a girl's night." Octavia explained, but I noticed how her eyes dilated when the neon beams would flash around us.

"You should take your girls night elsewhere." I told her.

"We won't stay much longer, but this is my JAMMMMM!" Octavia yelled and pumped her fist in the air. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I backed off and let her re-circle with her friends. At least I was here to escort her home safely.

I turned away and headed back to the bar. I was almost there when a short woman bumped into me. Her phone clattered to the ground, and if I wasn't instinctual she would have as well. I grabbed her wrist with my good hand and skillfully caught her lower back with my forearm. The Martini not spilling a drop.

"T-Thanks, I'm just so… clumsy sometimes." She said.

My head snapped up from the floor and thinking about my amazing save. That voice was too familiar to just be any one.

"Clarke?" I said in shock and helped steady her on her high heels.

"Bellamy!" She responded in just as much surprise and then started desperately searching the floor. "My phone…" She mumbled. She was about to fully crouch down on the floor when I caught her forearm and elbow and tugged her up. "Hey, I'll call it." I told her and she nodded quickly, her eyes still glued to the floor.

She saw the screen light up and the smart phone jumped back and forth on the ground with the vibration of my call. She dashed for it, but another grabbed it before she could get there.

"Hey that's my phone!" Clarke protested angrily and looked up to meet the man who held her possession. The man gave Clarke a once over and then a daring smirk.

"How about I get you a drink, you tell me a little bit about yourself and then I'll give you this little toy back." The man said and started to pocket her phone even though the small blonde had refused his offer.

Before he could drop it into his pocket, I grabbed his wrist and tucked it behind his back forcefully. Despite the man being taller than me, I knew I could not only outwit him, but fight him. He groaned as I applied more pressure to his wrist. He dropped the phone and I caught it. I released his wrist to catch the phone and held the small white iphone to the stunned blonde.

"What the hell man?!" The guy growled and took two steps towards me.

I was about three inches shorter than him, so I wasn't looking up at him. Just glaring into his eyes with my head held tall.

"She didn't want your drink offer. She wants you to leave her alone." I growled at the ignorant man in front of me. My left hand twitched into a fist and back straight. I knew I couldn't cause a scene, not with Clarke standing behind me. I had to make her publicly all good.

"I suggest you leave." I snarled and the guy shook his head but decided it wasn't worth it. He turned with one last glare and went back to his circle of drunk friends.

I turned around to Clarke. She had wide-shinny blue eyes, she was still in shock. I tenderly touched her hand that held the phone. I pulled the phone out of her loose fingers and pushed it in her back pocket. She stared up at me, I gave her a small smirk.

"Ugh, where are my m-manners." She stuttered and waved her hands around in distress. "Th-Thank you." She told me sincerely. Her big blue pools gazed up at me and she unconsciously nodded her head as the shock of the little situation was starting to wear off.

"Anytime princess." I chuckled at her sincerity and gave her a playful wink. "You know; if I'll be coming to your rescue from now on, doesn't that make you the damsel in distress." I joked at her, she playfully punched my arm and held her head up high.

"No!" She argued and I laughed at her defiance. "That's 'Your Majesty' to you." She told me and flipped her blonde hair for dramatics.

"Is it now?" I teased her over the loud music.

"Yes, it is." She said back in as much of a serious tone she could muster before she started laughing. When her laughter died down, her eyes curiously roamed over the crowded club.

"What are you doing here princess?" I asked her curiously.

"It's girl's night." She told me and I couldn't help but laugh. Apparently everyone was having their night out. "I'm here with Raven and Maya." She continued. "I just… I seem to have lost them." Clarke said anxiously.

I scanned the crowd looking for the brunette I'd seen a few times when I'd come in the clinic. I didn't see anyone that looked familiar, there were too many brunettes.

"Sorry princess, you seem to be out of luck." I told her, she sent me a questioning look. "You're stuck with me." I told her with a devilish smirk that she rolled her eyes at.

"Let me get you a drink." I said with a genuine grin and put my hand out, gesturing for her to go first. I followed closely behind and gently put my hand to the small of her back and helped lead her through the packed crowd.

I pulled out her bar stool and she climbed up next to me. I smirked at her. "What do you want?" I asked her and she looked over the menu and specials. She leaned in close to me, I saw the light blush on her face. Maybe she was hot?

"Bellamy," She said quietly and I nodded I could hear her. "I don't really drink a lot. When I do… its wines or wine coolers." She stated nervously in my ear. I laughed at her confession. She looked at me with wide eyes, she was about to get off her stool when I grabbed her hand.

"Hey, relax." I told her and gave her a soft look.

"A long island ice tea please, and a Bud." I told the bartender and gave him my credit card.

"Hey, I can pay for myself!" Clarke protested after I gave my card over.

"What's one drink going to hurt Clarke?" I asked her and gave her a boyish grin.

"My liver." She grumbled at me grumpily. I chuckled at her and shook my head.

The bartender placed the tall drink in front of Clarke and her eyes visibly widened. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a straw from the slot behind the counter. I watched her take a sip, she seemed to like it. I placed my straw in her drink and helped her out.

"This is great!" Clarke told me in excitement.

"Don't go too fast though. It's strong." I lectured the blonde girl beside me that was sipping on the tall alcoholic drink.

"You have a driver?" I asked her and took a swig of my beer.

"Yeah, Maya's boyfriend is going to pick us up." She said and spun her stool towards me.

"Did you have something to eat for dinner?" I questioned, a little over protective of the small girl beside me.

"I'm not an idiot Bellamy!" Clarke laughed at me and took another lengthy sip of her drink.

I opened my mouth to comment but the excited and slightly tipsy girl beat me to it. "Bellamy! I love this song!" She yelled at me and I motioned for her to be quieter. She giggled and swayed back in forth in her stool.

"D-Do you want to dance?" I asked her and she looked at me with wide and exciting eyes. She never actually answered my question, instead she jumped up and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd of blurry dancers.

She wiggled her body and I laughed at her. She was a terrible dancer. I hesitantly grabbed her hand and moved closer to her and her alcohol enhanced movements. I looked in her eyes and stepped closer, our bodies touching.

"Follow my lead." I spoke into her ear and started to move my hips and put her hands on my shoulders. I swayed our bodies to the beat. She pulled herself closer with her hands and I was drawn in by her energy.

She mouthed the lyrics and bounced her head to the beat. Her eyes weren't focused. I had to remind myself that this was a tipsy and careless Clarke. Her blue orbs were watching another couple, I pulled her a little closer and bent my knees more as Clarke moved her hands to my collar bone.

In a complete act of surprise, Clarke flipped around and swayed her body against mine. I involuntarily felt my pants tighten and consciously took a step back. She was pretty close to being drunk, and something told me she didn't dance a lot. She was caught in the moment, but that didn't mean I could get caught in the moment as well.

I grabbed her hand and spun her around so she was facing me and swayed her back and forth again. "What'sss wrong?" She slightly slurred. I shook my head and gave her a tight and controlled smile. She flashed me a carefree and reckless grin. I swallowed hard and watched as she lifted her hands in the air and jumped with the crowd.

She looked at me with her big blue eyes and took three steps to close the distance between us. She put her hands on my shoulders and swayed some more. For one of the most innocent dance sessions I've had in my life, this one seemed so much… hotter. I groaned as her hands trailed down my shoulders and I had to put them back on my chest.

"Aren't you having fun?!" The intoxicated blonde spoke in excitement and tripped against me. I caught her, and tried to avoid her shinny gaze when her head fell on my shoulder.

"Maybe we should find your friends." I told her and started scanning the crowd.

"But I'm having fun with y-you." Clarke murmured to me.

"I know princess." I told her, not paying too much attention to what she was saying.

"I've never really been danccin' before." She told me, her voice all serious until she slurred.

"I'll take you dancing okay? Real dancing, not this club dancing." I told her, and watched as her face broke out into a real smile.

She slumped against me and I held her up. That was the last time she would ever get a Long Island Ice tea. Damn its alcohol content. I guess I didn't realize how much of it she'd actually had. Damn.

I slid into a booth and pulled the disoriented Clarke behind me. Wick didn't take long to slide in next to us. The waiter came over and before I could say just waters, Clarke blurted out "Island tea!" I laughed but shook my head at the waiter.

"Waters, and maybe some cheese fries." I said and watched the small blonde's eyes light up at the mention of food.

"Clarke! I've been looking for you all night!" I assumed the brunette girl to be Raven said as she stood over our dimly lit booth.

"You found me!" Clarke said but her eyes wondered around the room.

"Are you drunk?" Raven questioned and leaned closer to the blonde.

Clarke shook her head back and forth, denying Raven's accusation. "I only had one drink." The blonde spoke honestly.

"What did you give her?" The fierce brunette snapped at me as she helped her friend get out of the booth and on her own two feet.

"She didn't know what to order, so I ordered her a long island ice tea, if I would have known how much of a lightweight she was I would have just given her a beer." I told Raven and looked at the antsy blonde who was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Time to get you home." Raven said and grabbed Clarke's arm. The brunette turned to me. "Thanks, for looking after her tonight. She seems to have had fun." Raven told me and then headed off with an intoxicated Clarke.

I watched as the blonde left the building, her two friends following her. I smirked to myself and took a swig of my ultra. Tonight had been interesting, that was for sure. It wasn't how I expected my first official hang out with Clarke, but I wasn't at all unhappy with it.

Who knew that girl could cut loose and actually have fun. I was infatuated and I couldn't wait to see more. Maybe I could surprise the hungover Clarke with coffee and muffins in the morning.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note:_** I am **so sorry** it's taken me so long to update! I've worked so much the last week and just didn't have time to write or update. I hope you all love the chapter! I really hope you review and I did well with the Bellarke build up. Thanks again for reading and **_PLEASE REVIEW! BELLARKE OUT!_**


	7. Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

**_Below The Belt_**

 _Chapter 7: Eyes are the Windows to the Soul_

* * *

 **Authors Note: I know it's been a long time, I'm so sorry! I edited the story and got rid of a lot of silly errors, the content is the same. I hope you'll all bear with me. I will be continuing the story, thank you for all the support! Let's get this Bellarke action going! :) Thanks again, and please READ and REVIEW! I love to know what you guys think, like, dislike, etc!**

* * *

 **Clarke's Pov**

I was torn from precious sleep by a nonstop vibration in the back pocket of my jeans. I groaned, one hand covered my eyes from the blasted sunlight shinning in the large window, while my other hand ripped the phone out of my pocket. I slid my thumb across the button and brought the sinful object to the side of my face.

"Hel-lo." I groaned. God my voice even sounded foreign to my own ears, I couldn't imagine how I sounded to anyone else.

"Good Morning Princess." Bellamy's overly cheerful reply came to my ears instantly. I scoffed at his playfulness.

"Blake, it's entirely too early for you to be so… so hyper." I accused and snuggled further into my warm comforter, a content sigh slipping out.

"It's nearly eleven thirty blondie." Bellamy commented with a teasing amusement hidden in his informative statement. My eyes tore open as I looked at my phone. He was right, it was eleven twenty, dammit. "I didn't take you as one to sleep in, but obviously I was wrong." Bellamy continued his on slaughter of teasing.

"Oh quit it." I groaned at him and tossed the comforter off and quickly got up. "I had a long and… unique night." I told him, a small blush creeping up my neck and dusting my cheeks. It was a good thing he couldn't see me right now.

"Oh so you do remember. Here I was thinking I'd have to remind you." Bellamy recounted and somehow I knew he was smirking on the other end of this phone call.

"I remember everything, though I think things would be clearer if I hadn't had that huge drink you ordered me!" I defended myself sheepishly.

"Ah yes, but if you hadn't had that oh so sinful drink then I wouldn't have gotten to see your amazing dance moves." Bellamy chuckled lightly as I made a small gasping noise.

"You can't use my bad-drunken dancing against me!" I told him in a state of shock and disbelief.

"Oh I can, and I will." He told me with a ton of satisfaction.

"F-Fine! But if you go that low, then I'll have to go lower." I told him, thinking frantically of what I could use against him. Then an idea struck. "You've left me no choice but to post the selfie you left on my phone last night. The press will get a kick out of that." I taunted him in a haughty manner.

He faked a gasp and then hung up on me. I was genuinely shocked. "Bellamy?... Hello?... What the hell? Did I go too far?" I was about to redial him, hoping it was a misunderstanding and that he wasn't truly mad about my press comment, when a loud and obnoxious knock sounded from my front door.

I slipped my phone into my back pocket once more, and glanced at myself in the mirror. My makeup was still done from last night, though most of it was natural and not very noticeable. I wore the same outfit, which was now a wrinkled mess, and finally, my hair was in big and lightly tangled curls. I sighed and just decided to answer the door, ignoring my morning imagine.

I unlocked the giant wood door, and swung it open. Standing in front of me was none other than Bellamy. My jaw gaped and I stared at him with wide eyes. His fist was raised as if to knock again, and he had a sheepish look on his face. He wore a dark blue hat and a nice long sleeve charcoal-grey fitted shirt, along with a nice pair of denim jeans and royal blue converse. I stepped back silently and let him in, still in initial shock.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" I asked as he made his way towards the kitchen. I hadn't even noticed what he was carrying. I tried to snoop, but his body blocked my curious vison. He smirked at me and began getting plates and cups out of my cabinets.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He commented with an air of arrogance. He motioned for me to sit at my small four person kitchen table in the nook of my open kitchen. I hesitantly did as he wished and sat down.

"Food?" I asked in a small hopeful voice, the grumble of my stomach was enough evidence to show my hunger.

"Wow, someone's starved." He commented and I blushed.

"I just woke up!" I defended.

"Oh I can tell." Bellamy stated, his back turned to me for the most part, he just shot me a small glance and was just crazy enough too winked at me.

"Hey!" I hollered at him, and dramatically stood and stormed to my room. I knew he didn't think I was truly mad, but I was going to change and brush my hair before whatever he was preparing was done.

* * *

 **Bellamy's Pov**

She'd stormed off towards her room and I couldn't help but smirk to myself. I searched through her drawers looking for a fork, ah there it was. I grabbed the small metal utensil and began pushing the food out of the to-go packaging onto a plate.

On her plate rested an extra cheesy omelet, two strips of bacon, two biscuits smothered in gravy and a large piece of honey glazed ham. A gourmet meal set for a princess. I heated up the plate of food in her microwave and then opened her fridge to retrieve her carton of milk. I poured a small glass for her, and a large glass for myself.

I glanced around her medium sized house. This was only the second time I'd been here, but the house screamed "Clarke" in every single way. She had warm colors spread all over her living room; teal, cream, and dark oranges seemed to be her favorite, occasionally a touch of forests green pillows would liven up the comfortable furniture. She had lots of artwork decorating the cream colored walls or sitting on a small shelf. Overall her house was sophisticated and well balanced. It had lively colors, yet fragile decorations. It had antique woodworks, yet modern granite. It was simply beautiful.

I examined a small twelve by five inch framed canvas. On the white canvas was a sketch of a coffee shop downtown, a daughter sat holding her father's hand. The dad seemed to be looking off in the distance, while the little girl stared up at the man with bright and loving eyes. It was truly a piece of art. It told a story as clear as the painted day.

I felt Clarke come up beside me, her eyes switched between my form and the small frame I was staring at. I heard her sigh quietly and then her fingers traced the black frame. I opened my mouth to speak but Clarke broke the silence first.

"My father took me to this amazing café downtown when I was seven. They had the best chocolate cake in the entire world." She laughed lightly, but even I could hear that her laugh wasn't genuine. Instead of looking at the artwork, I stared at her. She had a faraway look in her crystal eyes, but a small and content smile on her face. I remained quiet and let her share whatever she wished to.

"It was a gorgeous day out so we sat at this small middle table and observed all the people going about their day. I remember my father told me to never get so caught up in life that I miss an amazing day with an amazing person." She smiled to herself and leaned against the granite countertop for a moment.

"We ate these croissant sandwiches and drank this country made ice tea. It was a beautiful day." Clarke finished and looked up at me. Her eyes were shinning with raw emotion, they were captivating. I could see everything she felt, everything she was thinking, everything she was.

Her blue orbs showed me a deep sadness, while they also conveyed an exhaustion and longing. I melted as I looked at those big blue spheres. She continued to stare up at me, I breathed out a shaky sigh. In that moment, I admitted to myself that I would do anything within my ability to make those blue eyes shine with happiness and excitement.

She looked away first, her eyes darted down and her hand began to fall of the granite countertop. I found myself wondering how many layers this girl had, how many would she show me? How many had she shown others? I tenderly brushed the hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. My left hand returned to my side as her eyes glanced up at me, a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"How about some breakfast?" I asked her with a small smirk, she nodded in agreement and padded to the small kitchen table. She sat down and I followed her with a plate of hot food and her glass of milk. She gave me a look of awe.

"You made all this?!" She exclaimed and poked the omelet with her fork. I rolled my eyes at her tactics.

"Well, I'll admit I'm a good chef, but I picked this up from the Good Egg while I was on my way over." I told her with a grin. She scoffed at me, and I'm almost positive she muttered 'good cook my ass.'

She took a bite and her eyes light up. She happily ate the rest of her breakfast. "If I had known that feeding you was the only way to shut you up, I would have done it a while ago." I commented and avoided her fist that tried to connect with my shoulder. I laughed at her childish pout.

"You're the one that showed up at my doorstep wanting company." She commented with a note of arrogance in her tone.

I scoffed at her and feigned a hurt look. "Princess, I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead from alcohol poisoning. I came out of the goodness of my own heart." I commented and gave her my most charming smirk. For a moment her glare fell, but within a few seconds she was at it again.

"If I died from alcohol poisoning it would have been your fault!" She exclaimed and giggled at my fake-shocked expression.

She dropped the bickering and cleaned the plate in the sink. "Breakfast was delicious. Thank you." She gave me a genuine smile and loaded the plate into the dishwasher.

"I live to serve my princess." I commented with a terrible British accent. In return I got a fit of giggles out of the small blonde.

"Don't call me princess!" She retorted and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, Alright is troll better? Because after this morning-"I received a small punch to my upper arm and a huff of annoyance out of Clarke. I couldn't help but smirk at her. She made it easy to joke around, to have fun, to relax. I didn't have to uphold appearances with her. She was different, she was a genuine person that was accepting. She'd accepted me when she thought I was nobody, and she still accepted me when she learned I was a young successful boxer.

I hesitated my thoughts for a moment. She knew a lot about me, but she was a mystery to me. I knew about her work, and I'd say we were friends, but I didn't know about her family, her friends, her likes and her dislikes, I didn't know much about her. I decided that I had a new goal; 'Get to know Clarke Griffin' was in action.

"So Clarke," I said using her proper name and had her attention instantly. "What do you want to do on this average Saturday?" I asked her with a tad bit of excitement.

"Well I've been in LA for some time now and I've never been to the Hollywood sign, or the Santa Monica Pier, or Little Italy." She commented with a thoughtful look.

"Well congratulations Miss. Griffin, you've won an all exclusive day to tour the beautiful Los Angeles with the world famous UFC champion Bellamy Blake! This tour will begin in Little Italy, are you ready for the adventure of your life?" I asked her in my best announcer's voice possible. She giggled and eagerly nodded her head.

She would get to discover the city and I would get to discover multiple things about her. I sent her a dashing smile and watched as her blue eyes lite with excitement. She gave me a breath taking smile, I felt frozen as I watched her hurry to put her black boots on and grab her purse. She was gorgeous and lively, and god help me she was amazing in every single way. I took a deep breath and was pulled out of my retrieve as she yelled from the dining room.

"Can I drive your car?!" She exclaimed. I rushed into the dining room and saw her looking at the firebird with a mischievous smirk.

"Hell no." I said sternly and walked out the front door. There was no way in hell I would let her drive my car. Never.

"Oh come on Bell!" She urged and tugged on my left wrist that held the key. I stared down at her, I knew I had a look of horror on my face, her pleading eyes could tell me that.

"I'm a good driver, I promise!" She continued to try and convince me. I shook my head and opened the passenger side door for her. She pouted but got in without another word. I sighed and lightly laughed to myself as I walked around the car. She was insane. I shook my head as I got in the driver's side and started the car.

When I got in the car she was still pouting, so I did what any man would do. I compromised. "Next tour day you can drive her." It nearly killed me to say the words, but I was a man of my word. She squealed and clapped her hands like a child.

I felt like I'd just signed my death sentence. An odd feeling seeing as Clarke had been the one to save my life the first time, and now she may be the one to end it. To worsen the feelings, it would be at the expense of my baby- the firebird. I shook my head of the morbid thought and pulled out.

"I'll hold you too that!" She exclaimed.

"I don't doubt that you'd ever forget." I muttered and she excitedly nodded her head and started playing with the radio, trying to find a station to her liking.

I looked over at the blonde girl that was intensely going through the stations, occasionally humming a song for a few seconds before changing the station in hopes to find a better song. She radiated happiness and adventure. A small smile tugged at my lips. She was diffidently something special. Spending the day with her would be one for the books that much was for sure.

* * *

 **Authors note: Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon! Please review and let me know what you think? Let me know what you want to see, what you think might happen and where you think I'm taking this fanfiction. Thanks for all the love and support! BELLARKE FOREVER!**


	8. Little Italy

**_Below The Belt_**

 _Chapter 8: Little Italy_

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thank you all SO SO much for the amazing and incredibly positive reviews and messages! I hope you all continue to read this adventurous fanfiction and always let me know what you think! I'm sort of slow about getting back to you on questions and assumptions but should have some time after this chapter is up. Thanks again and don't forget to leave a review with your opinion and thoughts on this chapter! Here we go, enjoy…!

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Clarke stared at the small section of down town Los Angeles that was known as Little Italy. Saying the town was gorgeous would be an understatement. Every corner was light up with beautiful vintage lights. Red, white, and green all mixed together as her eyes scanned the beautiful cultural village.

The buildings were primarily made of red brick, they stood tall and surrounded the cobble stone street. Signs hung out over glass and wood doors, she couldn't make out what the signs said. She assumed it was all in Italian, which was unfortunately a dead language. The small town had a nice vintage look to it. Her fingers itched to draw the scenery.

She memorized the arches that towered over her and took in the amazing sight of the multiple small Italian flags that were suspended from a wire and seemed to cover the entire block. Clarke sucked in a small breath of air and slowly let it out.

"Wow." She whispered quietly to herself.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Bellamy commented with a serious tone for once.

His comment seemed to startle Clarke for her head shot straight towards him and her blue eyes watched him in surprise. Brown and blue spheres clashed as they stared at one another.

"It's…" Clarke was left speechless. She cleared her throat and tried again. "It's incredible. The architecture is absolutely amazing, and the colors are so… so full! Oh and the vintage look is priceless. It makes me wish I had my sketchpad." She said with an impressed tone.

"Now don't get too carried away, we haven't even walked in yet." Bellamy told the eager blonde with a dazzling smile. Clarke rolled her eyes and begun to walk into Little Italy.

"How many times have you been here?" Clarke asked as she scanned the first building they were coming up to.

"Too many to count." He waved his hand as if it were no big deal. Bellamy decided he should start the tour and cleared his throat. Clarke's eyes tore away from a small fountain that split the cobble stone path and looked at Bellamy.

"So this little building," Bellamy motioned towards a skinny yet tall building with a black canopy. "Is called _Barducci's,_ they have the best pizza in the entire world. I swear they pick the tomatoes fresh every morning with how sweet and delicious their sauce is." Bellamy exaggerated and Clarke laughed at his explanation.

"Okay Okay! They have great pizza, you can stop drooling now!" Clarke teased him and Bellamy gave her a dashing smirk in response.

"Bellamy Blake does not drool, and if I did, it would be the sexiest drool the worlds ever seen." Bellmay commented and gave the petite blonde a wink for emphasis.

The couple walked around a giant fountain with Poseidon holding a trident in the middle with two dolphins on his side. Water was shooting out of the dolphin's mouths and the mighty trident. Bellamy watched as Clarke stopped and stared at the beautiful and huge fountain. He rolled his eyes, she was so typical. Clarke inched closer to get a better look at all the details of the fountain. While she was memorized by the artwork, Bellamy noticed a couple probably in their middle sixties.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up his camera. He took a picture of Clarke staring up at the fountain and then began to approach the couple nearby.

"Could I trouble you for a moment?" Bellamy asked politely. The couple laughed at his charming and sheepish smile.

"Anything for a young lad like yourself." The elder woman replied in a kind voice.

"Do you think you could take a picture of us in front of this fountain?" Bellamy asked and handed the woman his phone. She squinted at the device but never less held the phone in front of her. Bellamy jogged to Clarke's side.

"Cheese." Bellamy whispered in Clarke's ear and turned her around. His arm quickly snaked behind her back and tugged her closer to him. Clarke stared up at him for a moment, feeling her eyes on him, Bellamy looked down at her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She then realized what was happening and turned towards the camera with a simple smile.

Bellamy thanked the couple and began to retrieve his camera when the elder woman commented. "She's a beautiful girl you got there."

Bellamy felt his neck begin to redden and shook his head lightly. "We're just friends." He told the woman sheepishly.

"Well that's a shame. You'd make a very attractive couple." The man commented with a small wink and then led his wife off towards the garden. Bellamy shook his head at the thought of dating Clarke. He'd admit she was a wonderful person and a gorgeous woman, but she deserved somebody a hell lot better than himself. He'd never been in a serious relationship before, he was fifty shades of fucked up, and she… well she didn't need someone dragging her down. She could do better.

As she smiled at him beside the large fountain, he found himself wondering if he actually believed the words he was telling himself. Then again, did it matter? It didn't matter what he felt, it mattered what Clarke felt, and there was no way she would ever develop feelings for someone like me.

Bellamy made his way back to Clarke, determined to ignore what the elder couple had said and continue her tour. Clarke's eyes glanced over him, and rested on his neck for a moment.

"Why are you blushing?" She began to tease the brunet.

"Well," Bellamy began with a falsely humble look. "I caught a glance of myself in the reflection of my phone, and long story short I fell in love all over again." Bellamy pulled his left hand through his somewhat wavy brown locks of hair.

He was rewarded with a sparkling laugh out of the small girl beside him. "You're too creative, and conceited." She commented and gave him a rough shove on his shoulder. He stumbled lightly, surprised by the amount of strength she'd applied to the shove. Clarke didn't seem to notice his stumble or his shock, she kept walking along the cobble stone path.

 _"_ _Oh, che bella coppia! Sai cosa ad una coppia incantevole come voi due necessità, una bottiglia di questo merlot 1998. Questo vino rosso è perfetto per ogni occasione, si abbina benissimo con qualsiasi pasto e è squisita ad ottenere una donna tutta irritato. Anche se questa bella e ricca bottiglia non ha prezzo, ti dico che è solo novanta dollari, e per rendere l'offerta ancora più irresistibile per una bella e giovane coppia così, mi butto in qualche delizioso cioccolato italiano."_ A street vender rambled Italian to Bellamy and Clarke.

Clarke seemed uncertain and shook her head at his fast and exciting offer. Bellamy on the other hand nodded lightly at the man, and stared at the wine and chocolate with interest. Clarke took a step back at the vendor twirled around and motioned to the goods with jazz fingers. Bellamy nearly laughed at Clarke's unsure expression, instead he placed his left hand on her lower back and leaned down to her ear.

"Relax, give me a moment." Bellamy whispered into her ear, she stared up at him with a mixture of shock and awe.

"Yo-You understand him?!" She stumbled over her words and looked into Bellamy's smug brown eyes. He nodded in confirmation and turned his attention back to the Italian man.

 _"_ _Noi non siamo interessati a vostro vino e offerta cioccolato, ma sarebbe utile se mi chiedessi dove Lioconda è spostato_ _."_ Bellamy spoke Italian so fluently it seemed like his first language. Clarke gawked at him with wide blue eyes and a slack jaw. The Italian vendor seemed in a state of surprise and motioned down the street. Bellamy looked past him and his outstretched arm and spotted Lioconda's, it had moved to a bigger building. That was nice to see. Bellamy smiled at the vendor and nodded his thanks. _"_ _Grazie buona giornata."_ Bellamy bid the man a farewell and led Clarke forward, his hand still resting on the small of her back.

"B-Bellamy! You speak Italian?" Clarke said in exaggeration which caused Bellamy to roll his eyes. "Sì la mia principessa." Bellamy said in an amused tone. She gawked at him before she regained her sense. "What conversation did you have with the vendor? What did he say, and Oh my... you speak italian!" She blabbered on and Bellamy found himself chuckling at her amazement.

"He said; 'Oh what a lovely couple! You know what such a lovely couple like you two need, a bottle of this 1998 merlot. This red wine is perfect for any occasion, it pairs great with any meal and is exquisite at getting a woman all riled up. Though this beautiful and rich bottle is priceless, I'll tell you it's only ninety dollars, and to make the offer even more irresistible for such a beautiful and young couple, I'll throw in some delicious Italian chocolate.'" Bellamy recounted the conversation to the listening girl.

"So I told him, 'We are not interested in your offer, however it would be useful if you told me where Lioconda has moved to." Bellamy finished and pointed to Lioconda's which was a few feet in front of them. She eyed the building for a moment and then trained her eyes on Bellamy once more.

"Oh, I also thanked him and told him to have a nice day." He continued as he held the door open for Clarke to step inside the beautiful restaurant. Bellamy talked to the hostess about the wait while Clarke looked at all of the people sitting and impatiently chatting about how long this was taking. Clarke came up beside Bellamy and watched as the hostess shamelessly flirted with Bellamy.

However the hostess didn't get very far. Bellamy put his arm around Clarke's shoulders and pulled her closer to his body. The hostess was far too jealous to notice Clarke's small and surprised gasp at Bellamy's affectionate action. "Now as I was saying, we have a reservation." Bellamy commented, his brown eyes narrowing into a glare at the woman who seemed to be eyeing Clarke with a judgmental look.

"Right this way sir." The woman said and seductively bit her lip and turned on her heels and began strutting to their booth. Clarke laughed lightly and motioned for Bellamy to follow the hostess.

"Right this way sir." Clarke lowered her voice and wiggled her eyebrows in a hilarious way. Bellamy chuckled and pushed her forward lightly. "You forgot the lip bite." Bellamy commented and he was pretty sure he heard Clarke mutter a small 'Oh, my bad, next time.'

After they were seated and the hostess left them be, Bellamy crossed his arms across his chest and stared right at Clarke. She played with the ends of her hair for a moment, and then looked at her nails, before finally meeting his gaze, a small pink blush resting on her cheeks. He was amused that just his staring caused her to blush.

"W-what? You're looking at me all funny!" Clarke protested and glared at the man sitting across from her.

"You learned I speak Italian. I want to learn something new about you. Seems like a fair exchange." Bellamy commented and placed his fingers layered together in front of him on the table.

"Um, there's not a lot to tell." Clarke commented and looked at his hands for a moment in thought.

"Oh come on, how about how you got out to L.A.?" Bellamy persisted.

"Well I grew up in Palm Springs California for the first eighteen years of my life. I lived with my mother, Abby and father, Jake. They were great parents, and they were so in love, and everything was beyond perfect until I turned eight. My father got very sick for a very long time. He died after two years of battling his disease. Neuroblastoma specifically, it's a type of cancer." She had a faraway look in her eyes as she talked about her father. Bellamy let the silence stretch out, knowing she was remembering her past and her father.

"Within the same year of my father's death my mother started dating again. Three years later she remarried. I resented my mother for her decisions. She became a work-a-holic, and our relationship grew further and further apart. When I turned eighteen I practically ran out of the house, I moved in with Raven and her family for the rest of my senior year." Clarke said with a small smile.

"We moved to Los Angeles to go to college. We stayed in the dorms the first four years, but finally got an apartment to finish our degrees and get some privacy. Around this time I started thinking about opening up the clinic, but wasn't sure how well I would do, being twenty four and all. So instead of starting my own business I invested in getting my doctorate while Raven finished her master's degree. Right after I had my degree, I opened the clinic, and a few months after that; Raven and I bought our own places. Though, I miss having a roommate." Clarke finished thoughtfully.

"Oh, my mother and uncle bought a house up here a few years back, so I see them over the holidays, though I have a strained relationship with my mother. I don't mind Uncle M, he's quite a nice guy. Though his relationship with my mother is… complicated." Clarke stated with a troubled look.

"Damn Clarke that's one hell of a success story. I'd never imagine you to be the type that runs away from her castle." Bellamy whistled lowly, just as Clarke was going to discredit his claim the waiter came over and asked what she could get them to drink.

Clarke was astonished that Bellamy was prepared and knew exactly what they'd want to drink. He ordered them a bottle of Penfold Grange 1989 Red Decadence. He told her that she would love it, that it was _'molto delizioso.'_

"Okay, my turn." Clarke said in a serious manner and raised her eyebrow at him and set her gaze on his smirk. "Tell me what you said to me in Italian when we entered this restaurant." Clarke demanded and fixed her gaze on the red wine being poured into her large wine glass.

Bellamy smirked lightly, out of all the things the small girl could ask him, she asked him about his choice of words.

"I said 'yes my princess.'" Bellamy said and watched as she took a sip of her wine. His words seemed to be forgotten as she stared at him with a small grin.

"This is fantastic!" She chimed and took another sip. Bellamy couldn't help but smile to himself. She was something else. "What year did you say this was?" She asked and looked at the bottle.

"1989." Bellamy commented and took a sip out of his own glass. Wine would never be his preferred drink, but just this once he wanted to please someone other than himself, and by Clarke's reaction, he knew she highly enjoyed wine. Hell she'd told him that last night when she wasn't sure what to order.

"That's my birth year!" She told him in excitement.

"I think I like the age of my wine a bit older than I like my girls." Bellamy commented quietly and laughed as Clarke's face went sour and she playfully reached over the table and swatted his arm.

"You better watch who you're calling old Blake, I am after all your doctor, I can 'accidently' strain that wrist and then you wouldn't be able to box until next year." She teased and stuck her tongue out to prove her dominance.

Bellamy shook his head at her threat and gave her a hard glare. "Don't you dare come near my wrist." Bellamy hissed playfully and got a fit of giggles in return.

"I'll do as I please." Clarke commented and took another sip of her wine. Bellamy watched the daunting blonde across the table. She was so quick witted and playful. She didn't miss a beat to challenge and surprise him.

"I believe it's my turn." Bellamy spoke up. "Is a physical therapist your only degree?" Bellamy asked the girl that was scanning the menu with uncertain eyes. He rolled his eyes at her, she should know that he already had their main courses in mind and she shouldn't have been worrying about what to order.

"No, I can technically be a full time doctor, and casual surgeon. However I prefer Physical Therapy, it's more relaxed and it's nice to see the hope return to people's eyes, compared to being the one to take their hope away." Clarke said with a light tone in her voice. "I also have a minor degree in art. I did it for four years. I love to draw, but my mother told me being an artist was impractical and I didn't go further into that career field. It was very accomplishing opening my own practice and being able to hang some of my art pieces on the walls!" Clarke commented in a mildly cheery tone.

Bellamy scoffed under his breath, Clarke's mother sounded despicable. What parent crushed their child's dreams? He couldn't imagine how Clarke had felt about it. The woman sounded selfish and cold. How could someone so amazing like Clarke, come from someone so heartless like Mrs. Griffin? Bellamy's thoughts stopped as the waiter returned.

The man turned to Clarke and offered a flirty smile, but Clarke seemed too distressed in picking what to order to notice the man's seductive look. "Uh." He heard Clarke mutter and scan the menu. Bellamy came to her rescue.

"She'll have the Chicken Gnocchi, hold the mushrooms and add extra gnocchi noodles and cheese. For myself I'll try your Cotoletta with potatoes and reggiano cheese. And two waters please, that will be all." Bellamy said and handed the man his and Clarke's menu's.

Bellamy felt Clarke's eyes lingering on him and he gave her a small glance. "You're staring." He stated as he swirled his wine and took a sip. He watched as Clarke blushed and continued to look at him.

"It's just you speak Italian so beautifully. I don't know, I just can't get over it." Clarke stressed and gazed at him.

 _"_ _Vi troverete infine_ _principessa"_ Bellamy said and smiled at her, his white teeth brightening up the dimly lite table. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You said… princess." She didn't sound confident in her declaration, but it was far from a question. He smirked at her.

"I said 'You'll eventually get used to it princess.'" Bellamy commented and gave her a small wink.

Their conversation carried on for another twenty minutes before their food arrived. The first bite Clarke took sent her straight to heaven. She gushed over the amazing food, stating she'd never had this good of Italian food before. Bellamy commented that this was his favorite Italian restaurant but nowhere had been able to beat his grandmother's homemade lasagna.

As their plates became closer to being finished and their glasses ran empty of wine Clarke asked, "Tell me about your childhood, your success story?"

Bellamy hesitated a moment and thought of where he should start. He nodded and cleared his throat. "I never knew who my father was, I met him after my mother got in a… fatal car accident. I stayed with him for a little over a year, then one day he left me with my grandmother, I rarely saw him after that. He wasn't a good man, he conned the rich and stole from the poor. When I was twelve I met a man, he took me to his gym, he taught me how to fight, how to defend, how to protect myself. I picked things up pretty quickly." Bellamy recounted.

"I improved every day. I became very close with my trainer, he became a father figure of the sorts. One day, he told me he'd found my sister. It wasn't long until I got to meet her, we weren't close the first two years we knew of each other's existences. I ran into her at a trashy bar, and some guy was hitting on her and grabbing her, even after she'd told him to stop." Bellamy told Clarke the story, and unknowing to him his fists were tightly squeezed together and making his knuckles appear white.

"I lost my cool, beat the guy to a pulp. We got out of there pretty quickly, and from there we became closer and closer. We were the only real family each other had. She moved out of her scumbag dads house the second she turned eighteen and I helped pay for some of her college and apartment. We lived together for two years before my career truly kicked off. I still see my grandmother Cecilia every week. She taught me my Italian heritage." Bellamy said to Clarke with a small smirk.

"From there, I trained every day. I took some online classes and have my bachelor's degree in finance. I always thought knowing how to use, place, and keep track of your money was important. It seemed like a safe fall back if boxing had gone bad." He told Clarke honestly, she nodded respectfully.

"And now what? It'll be a few months until your better, are you training or have you decided to take a little while off and make a full recovery?" She asked him.

His smirk was an answer in itself, but he vocalized his plan. "I'm starting training again after this weekend. I'll work on endurance and strengthening myself once more. I guess I'll just leave my arms alone until my right wrist is strong enough to begin training again." Bellamy spoke.

"I think I may have an idea. Give me a few days to figure out my theory, but I think it may be a possible way to keeping your world tour." Clarke spoke with a hopeful smile and Bellamy felt a smile pulling at the corner of his lips as well. He was immensely curious as to what idea Clarke had, but he didn't push her for details, she'd tell him when she was ready and surer of her idea. Though he was intrigued.

Her smile became contagious, he felt himself gaining a slight ounce of hope. Maybe this situation wasn't as bad as he initially thought it was, he got to meet Clarke Griffin after all. He paid the bill, not listening to any of Clarke's protests and arguments on how she should at least pay for her meal, or get the tip. Bellamy heard none of it and led her out of the restaurant, sending one last glare at the hostess calling after them to 'visit again soon.'

They spent the rest of the day adventuring Little Italy, and he found himself relaxing for the first real time since he'd obtained his injury. He took pictures of Clarke posing all throughout the small vintage village, and on a few occasions that day he found himself asking strangers to take a picture or two of Clarke and himself together. The day had been perfect, and things were beginning to look up, Clarke basically promised that her idea would have a positive effect on his recovery time and boxing skill.

Clarke smiled at him, her blue eyes shining brighter in the setting's sun light. Bellamy's breath hitched for a moment, and then he gave her a small smirk and nodded his head towards the garden. He watched her walk towards the Italian gardens, a small skip to her step. He followed after her, ignoring his buzzing phone in his back pocket. Whatever it was, it could wait. Right now he had more important things to focus on.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Well that was a long chapter 4089 words! Anyways, I really want to know what you all thought about their Little Italy day?! You had a small glance into their backstory's, which of course there is more, that was barely scratching the surface, but you get the gist of it. Are Bellamy and Clarke both connected the Kane? So please review with what you think Clarke's idea might be? How can she possibly improve his boxing career and keep his tour?! Where do you guys think I'm going with this, or where would you like to see me go with this? What did you think about Bellamy's Italian heritage? (Sexy right?!)What specific Bellarke scenes would you like to see, I'm open for anything! Let me know what you think and thank you for reading! Don't forget to **REVIEW**!


	9. Clarke's Idea

**_Below The Belt_**

 _Chapter 9:Clarke's Idea_

* * *

 **Third Person Pov:**

The last three days had been a living hell for Clarke. She'd slept little and had her nose in a textbook constantly. Her research wasn't what had made her life stressful, no it was her mother. Abby had called and insisted that she come over for dinner one night this week. Clarke reluctantly agreed, mostly because she had been running on five hours of sleep and she didn't want to say something she'd later regret. Her agreement to 'Family Dinner' night could bite her in the ass another day.

Her research seemed to be progressing well, at least she thought so anyways. It was Tuesday, and Bellamy had begun training once again. She hoped to present her idea to the young boxer before Thursday evening.

She found the prospect of only training your lower body useless. Sure Bellamy needed to stay fit for his title fights, but eighty five percent of his points came from a solitary hit or combination of punches. Endurance was encouraged, but what was the point if he couldn't truly box?

The answer seemed as clear as day now. If he couldn't box with his right arm, which accumulated seventy percent of his points and ninety percent of his knockouts, then she would train his left arm to pick up the slack.

In theory, if his left arm was trained to work as the dominate arm not only would he throw his competition off by reversing the game, but he would be able to continue to box, and hopefully stay in the first month and a half of his tour until his right arm was up to strength.

Also if her theory were to work out and they could train his left hand; when he could use his right hand again he'd be nearly unstoppable, having twice as many options in the ring than he had before.

The theory seemed simple enough, but she knew it would be difficult to reverse his previous training and retrain him to think with his left side as the dominate side. She knew they only had a little over three months before title fights began, and two months until he needed to prove to the UFC officials that he could participate and represent America. Timing would be difficult, however she made a detailed schedule that she hoped would benefit their success rate.

After three days of researching, planning, and looking at similar theories she felt ready to present her idea to Bellamy. She didn't want to get his hopes up to much, the odds were strongly against them, and the timing was awful, but it wasn't impossible. She finished by printing off her three page plan and two page schedule, she stapled the documents and began to head for her car keys.

She sent a quick text to the young boxer. _'I'll be at the gym in an hour, you better be showered and ready for a proposal that might just save your ass.'_ She pocket her phone and slipped on her black wedges.

She started her car and began heading downtown. The location she was going was permanently inscribed in her mind. She'd practically grown up there. She wondered if he still worked there, or if he sold it to another coach. She shook her head and decided she'd find out soon enough.

* * *

'God I'm so out of shape.' Bellamy thought to himself as he huffed and he ran up the stairs and shuffled across and then jogged down backwards. He nearly fell down the bleachers when a familiar feminine called for his attention.

"Oh come on Bell don't look so surprised. I'm your sister, I know where you spend your every waking moment." Octavia stated with a smug look and found her way over to him.

"I would hug you, but I don't think you want that." Bellamy commented as he wiped the sweat off his face with a small white towel.

"Don't even think about it." The brunette said with a face of disgust in his direction. Bellamy chuckled at her reaction.

"What's up?" Bellamy asked as took a seat on one of the bleachers and took a long sip from his water bottle.

"I wanted to check up on my big brother, I've barely heard from you or heard from the paparazzi about you in at least a week." Octavia sighed dramatically.

"I'm fine O, I'm just trying to find out what to do now, you know…" Bellamy commented, his brown eyes looking at the floor with something weighing down on his shoulders.

"Bellamy, you're a famous boxer, yes. But you're also so much more than that. You're my brother, and you have your bachelor's degree. You've had your success in the ring, maybe this is your chance to have different successes outside of the ring?" Octavia persisted with a small hopeful smile.

"I know O, but boxing is my passion. I don't want to stop, I can't stop, not yet. I have to get better, I have to beat Murphy and keep my tour. I can't let him win." Bellamy growled, though it sounded like he was talking more to himself than his little sister.

"I'm not saying what Murphy did was right because it wasn't, not in the slightest. But is it all worth it, just to beat Murphy and then risk re-breaking your wrist in title matches?" The smaller girl asked out of concern.

"I don't want to talk about this right now O, I want to train." Bellamy dismissed her roughly.

"Fine." Octavia answered coldly. "But when you do beat Murphy and regain your tour, don't complain to me that it's not satisfying and that you're still missing something. Because I don't want to hear it." Octavia said in a haughty manner and picked her designer purse up once more.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at his sister's spoiled actions but never less decided he would think about what she said later. Octavia was about to leave when Bellamy spoke up.

"How's modeling going?" the older brunet asked.

"Good, I got a new partner. He's interesting." Octavia commented with a sly smirk. "He's got killer Abs and an awesome band tattoo on his right arm. He's sexy." She finished with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Ew Octavia, I don't want to hear about other guys like that." Bellamy growled at his sister.

"Oh please, I have to deal with my friends saying you're hot, you can deal with me talking about other models." Octavia pointed out. "Anyways, he asked me to grab coffee with him this week, so I'll let you know how it goes, alright!" She told her older brother.

"As long as it's only coffee." Bellamy muttered and was more than displeased to hear a musical laugh sound from his little sister. He thought about giving her a warning but decided against it. Octavia would do whatever Octavia wanted to do, she was a grown woman now, and she could make decisions for herself. Though he wouldn't lie to himself, he didn't like some of the decisions she made, but he saw no reason to get in a fight with her about it right now.

"I'll see you at home later tonight?" Octavia asked casually.

"Yeah, I'll be home around," He spared a look at the clock, it was eleven in the morning. "Five, I'll be home around five." Bellamy told his sister and moved forward to give her a hug but was swatted away. He laughed and shook his hair, causing some sweat droplets to fly on Octavia.

"Ew!" She squealed and quickly darted out of the open gym. When she reached the door, she waved and exited.

'Back to work.' Bellamy thought to himself with a long sigh. He was about to take off in laps when he noticed his phone vibrate. He spared a glance at the message. Clarke had texted him nearly forty minutes ago. He smirked at her confident words and shook his head. He straightened himself and put in ear buds.

'Four miles, let's do this.' He thought to himself and took off on the square track.

About a quarter into his third mile Clarke walked into the gym. Things looked exactly the way they did ten years ago. The room she was standing in was the endurance room. She recognized the bleachers, and the open basketball court. From the angle she was standing, she could see the doors that lead to the locker rooms. She knew underneath her had to be the doors that lead to the ring, boxing equipment, and training rooms.

She also knew Kane's office had to be overseeing the training room still. Nothing had changed one bit. Nostalgia hit her hard, she remembered the countless days she spent just punching her frustration out on a bag. She remembered wrapping her knuckled and then rewrapping them because she'd trained on the fast bag so much that her bandages wore until they ripped. She remembered the ice baths and the spars.

It had been a good stress relief in high school. But that's all it had been. After she began her masters and decided she wanted to save lives by becoming a doctor, she quit boxing. She no longer stood for that. There would always be a part of her that would love the sport, and cherish her accomplishments that she made, but that part of her had been a foolish teenager.

She was relieved she stopped, but even more so she was relieved she'd done it. Clarke knew how to defend herself, she knew how to fight, how to protect herself and the ones she loved. It had been a good addition to her life and herself. However, if asked to return to the ring, to begin boxing again, she would laugh and politely deny the offer. That part of her life was behind her, right?

She thought so, but then again, the fact that she was even standing in the same gym she had all those years ago, watching Bellamy run lap after lap, she had to wonder if she were truly done. If she had been put out with boxing, would she be here willing to help and even… train Bellamy.

She reasoned with herself that her past and present were colliding, and this was just another adventure she would have to live out. Maybe her boxing knowledge could guide Bellamy, while her medical abilities could protect the determined boxer. She didn't know, but she did feel the alluring pull when she was around Bellamy, she felt the need to help him. She assumed it was because he did little to help himself and that's why she felt so nurturing towards him, but she didn't know for sure. She'd just have to feel this thing out.

Clarke began to descend down the bleachers. Bellamy had yet to notice her presence. She stepped in his path and as he turned the corner, his eyes flew up to hers. He slowed his pace and jogged up to her. Her blue eyes scanned over his sweat drenched appearance.

"I told you to shower!" Clarke protested and tossed his white towel at him. He caught it with his left hand and used it to dry the sweat from his face and then hung the towel on the back of his neck.

"It must have slipped my mind." Bellamy said with a small smirk and watched as Clarke growled at his obvious lie. Bellamy decided to drag it out further by teasing Clarke. "Or maybe, I was just waiting for you to get here so we could shower together." Bellamy commented and winked at the blonde standing in front of him.

Her face became instantly inflamed. Her blue eyes widened and she gaped at him in surprise. Bellamy's laugh echoed across the empty gym walls. "Relax princess, I'm just messing with you." Bellamy chuckled with a small wink, however his assurance did little to calm her blush.

"Anyways. Here is my long awaited idea." She told Bellamy with a glare and gave him the stapled papers. "I spent a lot of time on that damn paper, so read it!" Clarke commented with a determined tone. Bellamy smirked and flipped through the pages.

"I'll explain everything to you, and explain why I scheduled things the way I did." Clarke commented and Bellamy nodded eagerly. Clarke sat on the bleachers and pulled out her copy.

"When I asked you what you were going to do next, you replied that you were going to train your lower body. After a few hours of thinking about your response, I concluded that training your lower body is pretty much useless if you can't use your upper body. Research proved me right; eighty five percent of your points scored when you're in a match is directly from punches and combination hits. Ninety percent of your wins are from straight knock outs, you can't do that if you only have one working hand, much less just your left hand. You'd be taking hits constantly and rarely able to return a punch, which puts you at a very bad disadvantage." She told Bellamy seriously.

"If you came here to tell me that I should just quit, then you can leave." Bellamy growled darkly and stood up, about to start running laps again. Clarke grabbed his wrist and tugged him back down.

"I'm not done." Clarke told Bellamy patiently, and the man decided to listen. "Look, after a few hours of research, I put together a good plan. It's going to be tough, and we don't have a lot of time but I think we can pull it off." Clarke stated and had Bellamy's full attention once more.

"So the theory is simple enough; we are going to retrain your brain. Instead of leading each hit with your right side, you will lead with your left, you will punch with your left, and block with your right. We will double wrap and protect your right wrist under your gloves and by the time your title matches begin, you should be able to use your right wrist a little more. Right now our main objective is for you to beat Murphy with an outstanding win, if you can do that, the UFC officials can't say no to your tour." Clarke rambled but Bellamy nodded and clung onto every word she said.

"If we can start from the beginning and make your left hand dominate, not only will you surprise all of your opponents, but you'll increase your hitting rate. Your right hand will protect your face, while your left hand does all the work. It will be difficult getting your brain to reverse its actions and adapt to your condition, but it's possible. The best part is if you can recover and get this down to a perfection, when your title fights begin, you'll right wrist will be healed perfectly, which will allow you to box with box hands, you'll in theory be ambidextrous." Clarke finished with a nervous and hopeful look.

"So… when do we start?" Bellamy asked with a smirk.

"I made the schedule so we could save time, and so you'll know where your progression has to be within the next two and a half months. If we can stay on schedule, then you'll be ready enough to reclaim your tour and title." Clarke commented and pulled the schedule out of her stack of papers.

"So, your physical therapy can't stop, your right wrist has to gain it's strength back, or else you'll be completely screwed when it comes to the true title fights. So every day we will work on your physical therapy together for two hours, and then when you get home you'll have to stretch your wrist before bed every night." Clarke stated in a professional voice. "So I was thinking that I will meet you at the gym every morning at eight, however you will get here at seven and begin with an hour of endurance, you have to stay quick and on your feet." Clarke stated in an analytical voice. I nodded in agreement.

"When I get here, we will begin an hour of physical therapy. Then we will start training your left arm and brain recognition to your movements. We will start on a bag, and once you get familiar with that we will move to sparing. It will take a while until you're ready for the sparing stage, so you need to be patient. Then we will eat lunch, and then you'll lift weights for thirty minutes to build strength in your legs and left arm. We will remain in the weight room and work on another hour of physical therapy, and then you'll work on endurance. We will end the day with stretching and a test to see where you are and how far you've progressed." Clarke told him.

"I can't promise any of this will work, I don't want you to get your hopes up, but if you really want to fight Murphy and keep your tour, than this is the only way I see you being able to get back to the level you were at a month or two ago. And in the long run, hopefully get an advantage over your opponents." She said in a quieter and friendlier tone.

"Clarke," Bellamy whispered and looked at her paper of theories and explanations and plans, "You're a complete genius." He told her and stared right into her soft smile. Before he knew he'd even moved, he found his arms wrapped around her small form, she pulled herself closer, her blonde head tucking under his chin.

"Thank you." He whispered. Just as he started to enjoy the moment. She pulled away very quickly. She staggered away from him. Bellamy had a very confused look on his face, had he done something wrong? Did he go too far? Did he mess everything up? "C-clarke, I'm sorr-"He started to say, his brown eyes soft and even hurt.

"Geez Bellamy, you reek." She coughed lightly and pinched her nose in protest. Relief flooded his body, she'd pulled away because he smelled, not because he crossed a boundary.

"Do I?" Bellamy asked, then a smug smirk found its way onto his face. He motioned to grab Clarke but she twirled out of his way with a squeal.

"Get Away From ME!" She screamed and took off running towards the other end of the gym. He was only a few steps behind her. He caught her hand trailing slightly behind her body. She squeaked and tried to pull free of his sweaty grasp. "Don't you dare." She whispered, her blue eyes wide and blonde hair whipping around her face.

"Don't what? I couldn't hear you." Bellamy teased as he pulled the small girl into a sweaty embrace. She pushed at his chest and tried to break out of his grip. "Bellamy! Ew! Stop!" Her struggled turned into a fit of giggles as she was turned around in his grip. Her back pulled tightly to his chest, he rested his head on her shoulder with a soft smile teasing her.

"If you give me a hug, a real-tight hug, I'll let you go." Bellamy whispered next to her ear. She turned in his tight grasp so she was facing his chest once more. She glanced up at the smug boy. Seeing as she had no other choice, she wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed her body into his. Bellamy wound his arms around her figure.

'Hmm, her body fits nicely into mine.' Bellamy thought for a minuet but shook his head to clear the thought away. She was an amazing woman, but he couldn't develop feelings for her, he couldn't like her, he couldn't give her what she wanted, he'd only hurt her, disappoint her. He sighed and squeezed her a little tighter. He could enjoy this moment of grey.

Unknown to the both of them, this moment was the transition from the slick white and black relationship they had, to the beautifully blurred lines of grey and charcoal.

Bellamy unwound his arms and Clarke stepped a few inches back, their eyes clashed and Bellamy could have sworn he'd seen a small blush on her face, but maybe he'd been imagining it. Clarke however knew she hadn't imagined the feelings she received when she was wrapped in Bellamy's arms. She decided she would just add that to the list of things to sort out later.

"So… when do we begin?" Bellamy asked, his brown eyes holding her gaze.

Clarke froze for a moment, begin? Is he talking about… no, you idiot, he's talking about the schedule. Duh… he would never be talking about a relationship with you. "Uh," She muttered dumbly, she mentally kicked herself for being so off guard. "R-right after you shower." She covered and laughed lightly. Bellamy laughed and nodded his head, he laced his finger together and put them behind his wet-curly-brown hair.

"Give me five minutes." Bellamy said and stalked off towards the locker room. Clarke nodded and walked back over to her purse.

'This would be interesting.' Clarke thought to herself as she checked her phone and waited to Bellamy to emerge. However when Bellamy did decide to come out of the shower, he was only wearing shorts. She quickly turned around and covered her eyes.

"B-Bellamy!" She yelled at him for his indecency.

"Oh relax princess. I'm not naked." Bellamy stated and walked up beside her. Clarke hesitated and turned her head towards him.

"Put a shirt on!" she hissed at him even as her eyes traced over his toned muscles.

"Not with the work out you have planned for me." Bellamy commented with a suggestive look. She rolled her eyes at his behavior and scoffed.

"Fine, let's get started." She stated and pointedly avoided his shirtless form as she spoke. He smirked at her reaction and nodded.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Thank you for reading this chapter! It was a lot of fun to come up with Clarke's theory! I researched a bunch, and this is actually probable. This chapter is a huge start to develop the story, Bellamy's character, and Bellarke's relationship. So I hope you enjoyed it a lot. I'm _ **DYING**_ to know what you guys thought of this chapter, what you thought of Clarke's solution, and her personal boxing past?! What you thought about their hug? Where do you think I'm taking this?! ;) I really want to hear what you guys think, so leave a **REVIEW** and tell me everything! Until next Chapter! **BELLARKE OUT!**


	10. Yellow

**_Below The Belt_**

 _Chapter 10: Yellow_

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hey Guys! Here's Chapter Ten for you! From here on out the plot thickens and our beloved characters are on crunch time to see progress. I hope you enjoy where this story is going and you leave a review letting me know what you're thinking and wanting to see more of! **If I get twenty five reviews on this chapter I'll upload chapter 11 within the an hour** of getting those reviews ;) Enjoy.

* * *

 **Third Person Pov:**

It had been a week since they'd started his training. Within that week Bellamy had grown impatient and grouchy. Though Clarke could see his obvious improvement and incredible progress, the stubborn brunet refused to acknowledge his accomplishments. Clarke let him sulk, it seemed to motivate him to work harder.

Every day Bellamy got to the gym at seven in the morning and started running five miles, then he did a small but difficult ab workout, finally he stretched as he awaited Clarke's arrival. The girl was determined, that much was obvious. He didn't completely understand why she was so interested in helping him, but he was grateful and didn't pry and demand her unknown reasoning's.

Over the week he'd gotten to know Clarke a little better. He learned she was always punctual, if not five minutes early. He learned that she was patient and encouraging, unlike previous trainers he'd had. In their defense, they were men, and men didn't do patient and supportive, they yelled and pushed until you broke.

He enjoyed Clarke's attention and encouragement. He'd learned that Clarke loved carrots but hated mushrooms. He learned that she couldn't eat a regular hamburger, she insisted on cheese. He learned that she loved to draw, paint, and sketch. He learned that her favorite color was a light purple, but she swore up and down that it wasn't lavender. And he let her guess his favorite color. He remembered how their conversation had gone.

 _"_ _What's your favorite color?" Clarke had asked from her stationary positon on the floor. She lay sprawled on her back, clad in black Nike shorts and a light blue pullover with a white towel resting under her head._

 _Just as he opened his mouth to tell her she popped her head up and exclaimed that she wanted to guess. Once she saw his mouth was open and he was going to speak, she covered her ears and closer her eyes and yelled that she wanted to guess three times over._

 _"_ _Fine, guess." Bellamy had told her with a light chuckle at her childish tactics._

 _"_ _umm." Clarke stared at Bellamy with a serious and analytical look, a light pout sprouting from her lower lip. Her blue eyes lit up with excitement and she pulled herself off the floor and into a sitting positon._

 _"_ _Yellow!" She determined with a bright smile and confirmed nod._

 _A small smirk showed on Bellamy's face, and even though Yellow wasn't his favorite color he nodded his head and watched as the girl squealed because she thought she was right. Staring at her smile and light laughter, he couldn't help but think that yellow was his new favorite color._

He rolled his eyes at the memory from a few days ago. After Clarke showed up, his day went a little bit faster. He worked on physical therapy, and then worked out to regain and create new muscle. They took a break for lunch, which consisted mostly of salad and a lean piece of meat. After lunch they did another round of physical therapy and then finally Clarke assisted him on the bag. She repositioned his stance, held his right hand at bay, and helped correct his punch.

After the first week, he no longer needed any correction on his stance, or his foot work. However he did tend to want to use his right hand, which was normal- instinctual. Though Clarke assured he was making excellent progress, it was obvious he was frustrated and upset. He'd gone from being the best, to a talented amateur in just a few weeks.

At the beginning of the second week Clarke sat and switched between reading for a few minutes to watching Bellamy stretch his wrist. Bellamy broke the silence after a few moments. "What are you reading?" Bellamy muttered under his breath.

"It's a book about the human brain and our unconscious habits. There's a section in here about how our brains react to muscle memorization and I was hoping it would help me understand the process and find the best way to break your cycle and start a new one." Clarke spoke quietly, her words were directed at him but spoken into her book. Her blonde head tilted up and showed him the spine of the large hardcover. 'The Cerebrum and Encephalon.'

"Interesting." Bellamy commented sourly. Clarke rolled her blue eyes at his dismissive comment but didn't voice her opinion.

"What's a cerebrum?" Bellamy asked while his eyes read the title.

"The cerebrum is the scientific term for brain. And encephalon is the three parts of the brain; Prosencephalon, Mesencephalon, and the Rhombencephalon. The Prosencephalon is the fore brain, the Mesencephalon is the mid brain, and the Rhombencephalon is the hind brain." Clarke elaborated without missing a beat.

"Did you learn all that from that giant book?" Bellamy questioned in awe at her knowledge.

"No silly, I learned all that in medical school and anatomy." Clarke told him like it was no big deal.

The brunet eyed Clarke with a small smirk. Clarke was reading again and didn't seem to notice that his gaze was on her. To Bellamy it seemed like Clarke dismissed her intelligence. A part of him wondered if she was just that humble, while another part of him knew that wasn't the answer, he wished it was, but a part of him knew that it was because she was self-conscious and didn't see how amazing she truly was.

Bellamy stood, finally finished with all of the stretches his physical therapy demanded of him. Clarke's eyes glanced from the book to his form, his sudden actions catching her attention. Bellamy's hand moved from his side to her sitting form, it stuck out a few inches in front of her shoulder. The blonde woman eagerly took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She nodded a thanks and bent to pick up her book.

"Okay, so you've been doing the same routine for a week now. Let's change some things up." Clarke stated and then motioned for Bellamy to follow her.

"What do you have instore for me today Doc?" Bellamy teased and stretched out his shoulders as they walked towards the boxing studio.

"I'm going to stand behind the bag and move it, while you circle it, like it's a normal opponent. Your stance was perfected yesterday, so let's not lose that today. Hit with your left, let's see how much power we can get into a hook, and then a direct, and finally an uppercut." Clarke commented in a professional voice.

"Good, I like a bit of a challenge." Bellamy smirked and held the door open for Clarke to go into the training room.

The room was loud, music was blaring from the speakers hanging in the corners of the large room. Clarke scanned the room quickly, from the door way she was standing at she saw the four large boxing rings in the very center of the room. To the left, nearly by the wall there were six bags hanging, all the way down was three speed backs hanging.

Directly in front of her and across the room was five small stools and in front of the seats were dumbbells all ranging from ten to one hundred and fifty pounds. To the right of her was a small jump roping space, and beside that was a foam rolling and stretching are. All the way in the right corner was a lot of equipment hanging.

"Here's your motivation." Clarke leaned in and looked up to Bellamy to heard. She saw Bellamy nod and look at her with a smug smirk. "If you show me quality punches and solid improvement in your defense, you'll get a practice spar." She told the brunet beside her.

"Now that's an offer I can't resist." Bellamy commented and jogged over to the equipment. He grabbed wrap for his hands, and then his red gloves. He sat on a nearby stool and began wrapping his left wrist. Once it was secure, he turned towards Clarke who was observing the open gym.

"Mind helping me?" He asked to gain Clarke's attention. She snapped out of her stare and quickly set her book down. She squatted and placed all her weight on her one knee on the ground.

Slowly she wrapped his wrist, she wrapped it tight, and then placed a lay of padding around his wrist and wrapped it once more. Once it was to perfection she helped Bellamy fit his hand into his boxing glove. She tightened both gloves and then got off the ground.

"Thanks." Bellamy murmured and tested his wrist by hitting his left hand against his right, once he was satisfied that he wasn't going to injure himself he padded over to the bags.

"Okay, before we begin, tell me the number one boxing rule." Clarke asked with a pointed look in her eye.

"Clarke." Bellamy groaned, but with her fierce glare he held his hands up in surrender and retreated. " _Mi proteggere in ogni momento."_ Bellamy muttered and pulled his right hand in and up by his jaw for emphasis.

"Bellamy! I don't speak Italian!" Clarke glared at the stubborn and now smirking male that stood in front of her. "I said; protect myself at all times." Bellamy stated, traces of the arrogant smirk still lingered on his handsome face.

"Good, now hold your hand there." Clarke stated and grabbed some wrap. She began wrapping his glove and then circled him and pulled the wrap around his neck, she did this about fifteen times before she stopped and taped the wrap to the middle of his boxing glove. "Give it a tug." Clarke insisted, Bellamy did as he was told and tugged on the tight wrap, it didn't budge.

"Perfect, now we can start." Clarke told the eager man.

Clarke took her positon behind the bag and began pushing it back and forth between her hands as she spoke. "Your opponent will always be moving. Backwards, forwards, and sideways, you got to predict their move based on their core. Your eyes should never leave right here." Clarke pointed to the middle and up of the bag. Bellamy nodded.

"They'll be leading with their right arm, so you won't be boxing glove to boxing glove with them like usual, which will be strange, but good. They won't be used to it, and they won't notice your right defense. However, your left shoulder to jaw is more vulnerable, which means you have to move fast. You have to strike and cover. You have to be quick on your feet, and dodge." Clarke told him with an analytical voice he'd gotten used to.

Clarke began spinning the bag a bit and then gripped the tight leather and began walking with the bag. Bellamy took that as a clear 'Begin.' He sent a quick strike into the middle of the bag. The bag continued moving, Bellamy adjusted and started hopping on the balls of his feet. Clarke's words echoing in his mind; 'You have to be quick on your feet.' He punched out again, following his momentum forward and punch a little higher up where a man's jaw would be. He recovered quickly and continued to bounce.

"Good." Clarke praised. "I'm going to start going a little faster." Clarke commented and peaked out to see him nod.

She walked with the bag in a circle, which he in turn followed himself. He fired punch after punch, some were fast and strategic, while others were straight power shots.

"When you're practicing dodging, go to the left, follow the momentum of your body. So your dodge would be around their fist. In essence, you'll be dunking under their outstretched hit and stepping to their side, the best shot would be a lower rib." Clarke commented loudly from behind the bag. She didn't see the Blake's nod, but he did the motion she'd described as she moved the bag forwards and backwards.

"Good, Good! How about you try a light MOCK combo." Clarke stated and emphasized the word mock. Bellamy understood what she meant.

He sent his left hand forward with his right food stepping into the punch, and they shifted his bound right shoulder forward and unleashed his left hand into the bag a total of three times before he bounced back. He did this combination multiple times before Clarke shifted the bag to the right, and out of his left reach.

Before he knew what happened the bag pushed into him and caused him to stubble back. He growled at the dirty move by the innocent girl giggling behind the bag. "Oh don't give me that look Blake! Your opponents will be far from stationary, and they'll move a hell lot more than these small sways." Clarke lectured him and he growled a small agreement.

This girl would be the death of him was Bellamy's only thought as they took it from the beginning once more.

After forty minutes of working the bag Clarke called for a break. Bellamy agreed, his bouncing stopping. He sat on the matted floor with a huff.

Clarke retreated their water bottles and a towel for the sweat drenched boxer.

"From what I can see, you just need practice. However I don't know where you stand until you spar. A bag is good for building up your muscle memory, but you need to truly box someone." Clarke commented with a nervous look on her face.

"Then let's get a spar set up." Bellamy said and looked at some of the men in the room training. He saw a few guys that looked familiar, but he doubted they would be good enough boxers for Clarke to be able to rate his improvement and figure out what he needed to work on. He needed someone that was competitive, even if it meant he would lose, at least he would know what to do to get back to the top.

"Okay, you can spar after." Clarke began with a taunting smile. "After you tell me how boxing works. How do you get points, and win?" Clarke stated more than asked. Bellamy nodded and thought to himself for a minute.

How could he explain this to her. She'd obviously done her research, he was sure that not everything made complete sense to her. However her mischievous smile made Bellamy question what angle she was working from, and just how much she truly knew. She was a complete mystery to him. A mystery he was determined to figure out.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** HEY! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! SO I want to know what you're thinking?! What did you think about their training moments? What about Clarke's ideas for his recovery and training? What do you want to see next? Where's Kane? What's next? A SPAR! Who will our favorite (second favorite?) Blake be sparing!? Until next time my loves. Don't forget to **Review,** I love love love to hear what you guys think, and you're always so kind and positive, it just brightens my day! (25 Review= New chapter sooner!)


	11. Understanding

**_Below The Belt_**

 _Chapter 11: Understanding_

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hello EVERYONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS TO THE BEST READERS/REVIEWERS/AND FANDOM IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! Anyways, here's a little new years treat for you beautiful bellarkers. Also huge shout out to getting those 25 reviews and this is your present! A new chapter faster than ever! How about we do it again! You know the drill my loves, **25 reviews= a new within the next six hours!** Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Third Person Pov:**

"So UFC is a sport where you're allowed to strike anywhere above the belt. This includes punches, kicks, elbows, knee strikes, takedowns, and submissions." Bellamy began to explain his sport to Clarke.

"There are multiple rounds if one of the two competitors is not knocked out within the first five minutes of round one. You're allowed sixty seconds between rounds. In minor fights there is a limit of three rounds. In major matches- champion matches there is a limit of five rounds." Bellamy spoke about the basics.

"Just in the last five years UFC has made the Below the Belt rule. Primarily it restricts cheap shots and dirty holds. There are subdivisions of UFC, or the Ultimate Fighting Championship. For instance; weight classes. I'm strictly in the 165 weight class. Some guys fight up, some fight their weight, and some cut weight to fight down. I fight my correct weight." Bellamy informed Clarke.

"How tall are you compared to your weight class?" Clarke asked and Bellamy laughed lightly.

"Damn princess, you sound like a reporter. Honestly if you just googled me you could get all these answers." Bellamy teased.

"You know the paparazzi puts a ton of lies in all of their stories." Clarke commented dryly. "Why not tap into my personal resources." Clarke commented with a smirk before she took another drink of her water.

"Is that all I am to you, a personal resource. I'm offended princess." Bellamy faked look of shock and adverted his eyes from the laughing blonde.

"I think just a little bit higher of you than that." Clarke commented and showed him how little she was talking about with her fingers. There was barely three centimeters of air between her fingers. Bellamy playfully lunged at the sitting and caught off guard girl. She squealed and attempted to scamper away from him.

Bellamy caught her ankle and pulled her to him. He shook his sweaty mane of dark hair above her and was rewarded with screeches and 'Ewing.' She squirmed out of his grip and grabbed his water bottle from his side. Bellamy was too busy laughing to be suspicious of the petite girl.

Before he caught on to her plan, she already squirted half of his drinking contents all over him. He pushed through the stream of water and rid her dainty hands of the bottle. He growled, his shirt soaked in water, and his hair dripping down on his face.

"You're dead princess." He growled and took after the girl who was dashing for the double doors that led out to the gym. She almost made it to the doors. Almost being the key word. However Bellamy had grabbed her small waist and removed the door handle from her grip.

"Ah!" Clarke exclaimed as she was easily picked up and moved from her positon. Bellamy hadn't even bothered holding her still. She was too shocked from how easily she'd been removed from her spot. Clarke had enough sense to start running before Bellamy realized his mistake of letting her out of his grip. She took off towards the boxing rings and managed to climb through the elastic cords without Bellamy catching her.

Bellamy leapt onto the corner of the ring, and climbed over the cords. Clarke stood in the middle and watched him with cautious eyes. "Relax princess." Bellamy held up his hands in mock surrender, she eyed him suspiciously but slowly let her guard down.

The second she stopped suspecting he would try something, was the second Bellamy dumped the rest of the contents on the blonde woman in front of him. She squeaked and jumped away from the down pour of water, but it was too late. The damage had been done. She was soaked.

"BELLAMY BLAKE!" She screamed and shoved the man that had an 'oops' look on his face. She didn't let up, she shoved him again, and again. Until finally he side stepped her shove. Clarke hadn't predicted this and found herself falling towards the floor. She squeezed her eyes closed and awaited to hear the dull thud and stinging pain that came with falling. But she never met the floor, instead she was embraced by two strong arms.

Clarke opened her eyes, and glanced up. Bellamy was staring down at her, he wore a soft smirk that she had to admit fit him really well. He shifted but didn't let go of his grip he had on her. For a moment she swore that his brown eyes softened, but they couldn't have… A small gasp slipped past her lips as she observed him. He was completely gorgeous. She'd never really taken a lot of notice until now, but as his muscles flexed under her weight and his sharp facial features captivated her attention, she couldn't deny that he was very attractive.

As his brown eyes claimed hers once more, she moved closer and leaned further into his chest. She unmistakably felt his chest through his soaked shirt. Not that she was feeling him up or anything. Her hands just happened to be trapped between their bodies and resting on his thin-wet shirt. Clarke also felt her stomach pressing to his wet abs, she swore he was a rock. Clarke didn't know how she'd missed how toned he truly was. His shirt had been off multiple times throughout the last week of their training.

Her eyes trailed down for a minute and then returned to his captivating brown orbs. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was speechless. The words died in her throat. She felt Bellamy tighten his grip and watched as a small storm rolled on in his eyes. He was conflicted, that much was obvious to the blonde girl in his grasp. But there was something else there. Dare she believe it was affection? For her? Just as she was beginning to believe the way he stared at her held affection, his gorgeous brown eyes darted away from her.

Bellamy's brown eyes darted back to Clarke's and then they fell on her parted lips. His own lips parting. Unconsciously Bellamy's tongue darted out and wet his lips, Clarke stared at him, mesmerized by the small action. Did she want him to kiss her? Even she didn't know the answer. It seemed harmless enough, just one kiss.

As Bellamy began to tilt his head and close the few inches between them a voice called towards them. "Bellamy- Man." An unfamiliar voice called. The voice startled the two and because of the shock it had caused, Bellamy returned his arms to his side. Clarke lost her balance and with a small yelp fell onto the floor of the boxing ring. Bellamy cursed himself for forgetting why he was holding her in the first place.

"Clarke are you alright?" Bellamy asked with an apologetic look. Clarke picked herself off of her side and started to stand again. Bellamy assisted her with a helpful hand, she nodded but didn't speak. Once Clarke was on her feet again she stood a few feet away from him looking down in thought. Bellamy looked at the blonde woman for a moment before refocusing on Miller.

If Miller would have been in the ring, he swore he would have tried his new left hook on him. Miller seemed to be unaware of the tension between the two, he also didn't seem to have noticed their close proximity a few moments prior. Which Bellamy secretly hoped made Clarke feel less embarrassed. He could see a deep red blush on her neck, and slowly creeping around to consuming her face.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to grab beers with us tonight?! You know catch up, were all dying to know how your rehabilitation is going." Miller spoke in an excited tone.

"Yeah maybe. I'll text you when I've finished today's schedule." Bellamy told Miller. His voice serious.

"Okay dude. Just let us know. We were thinking Avalon. But you know anything's cool with us." Miller stated and then adverted his gaze to Clarke. Bellamy narrowed his eyes and watched Miller with distaste.

"Hey Clarke, how are you?" Miller asked politely. Clarke smiled and Bellamy's glare intensified.

"Hi Miller. Things have been going good, how about yourself?" Clarke reciprocated his greeting with grace.

"Everything's great! Katie said we needed to go out sometime soon, like a group date night." Miller specified before he added. "Maybe tonight." It seemed like an afterthought to himself but Clarke addressed it anyways.

"That would be a lot of fun, I think I'm free. A night out seems… much needed." Clarke commented thinking back to the thoughts she had about the man standing a mere five feet away from her. Yeah a night out would be good.

"Have fun." Bellamy all but seethed. His eyes were narrowed at the floor and his hands were in tight fists. What had gotten into him? Clarke wondered. Miller seemed to be having the same thoughts as well, just he didn't voice them.

"Bellamy, you'll be coming of course." Clarke said and stared at the taller man. His head snapped towards her, he was no longer glaring, but he looked genuinely confused. It seemed to click, he thought. Oh that was hilarious, He thought Miller wanted to take Clarke on a date. Now it made since to Clarke. She felt like laughing, but knew that would only make the stubborn Blake mad.

"Yeah, it would be me and Katie, Wick, you two, Jasper and Maya, Raven, and who else wants to come really." Miller stated with an open invitation. Bellamy seemed to relax at his words. He nodded his head and looked off towards the side.

"Well I'll see you guys later tonight. Katie will love this!" Miller said with a bright smile and headed towards the exit, a duffle bag in hand.

Clarke turned towards Bellamy, one hand stationary on her hip while the other hung beside her body. She giggled until Bellamy looked at her. She saw the dark tint in his eyes, she could tell he was still bothered. She knew Bellamy was a prideful man, and that's exactly why Clarke decided to take a poke at him.

"You thought Miller was asking me on a date." Clarke stated, there was no room for a question. It was far too direct. Bellamy's glare returned to his face, and if Clarke would have been standing behind him she would have seen his neck redden at her correct accusation.

"No." Bellamy grumbled with distaste. Clarke laughed and his glare lessened but only for a moment.

"You totally did. And you got jealous." She teased at him. Bellamy rolled his eyes at her actions.

"I was not jealous. I am not jealous." Bellamy stated so seriously that she nearly believed him.

"Oh so you'd be okay if I texted Miller and said I just wanted it to be us too." Clarke continued. She saw Bellamy visibly stiffen, and his face was wiped clean of an expression.

"If he's your type then go for it." Bellamy murmured under his breath as he began to go towards the stairs of the ring.

"You're no fun to tease." Clarke complained and started to follow him. However Bellamy was still hot tempered and he couldn't shake the angry feeling that was slowly receding from his body.

"But I suppose you're right. He's not my type." Clarke commented and followed Bellamy out of the ring. He pretended he was toning her out, but she knew he was listening to every word she said, and he knew that she knew.

"What is your type?" Bellamy asked with a dry tone. He was still tense, but Clarke decided not to push him anymore.

When he asked her that question she froze for a moment, the words _'you'_ drifted to her mind. She shook the thought away and unconsciously bit her lip in thought. Just a few weeks ago she would have said the practical type of guy, you know the kind, logical, and perfect gentleman type. A long while ago she would have said Finn Collins. But now as she grew to know Bellamy, her perspective changed.

"Someone that can make me laugh, and have a good time with me. Someone that isn't only my boyfriend but my best friend. A guy that appreciates and respects me and our relationship, but knows how to have a good time and keep me challenged. Someone that makes me better and keeps me happy. Someone that's logical and intelligent but can balance me out with strong emotions and a playful personality. And I'll admit, I'm a goner for the tall, dark, and handsome look." Clarke described with a small smile.

"You truly are a princess." Bellamy teased but memorized her description, finding that her requirements had more to do about character than materialistic and specific qualifications.

"Now about that spar?"

"Tomorrow Blake. It's already four and I want to look somewhat decent for tonight." Clarke commented as she picked up her book and water bottle and his discarded towel.

"Fine, but first thing tomorrow." Bellamy said with as much menace as he could muster against the smiling woman.

"I promise." Clarke stated and held out her pink, to which Bellamy took with his own larger pinky.

"I'll pick you up forty five minutes before the meeting time at Avalon." Bellamy didn't ask, he stated. Clarke didn't seem to mind. "Oh and eat something before we go out, got it?" This time Bellamy asked.

"I know, I know. I'll eat and be ready for your arrival" Clarke commented, sarcasm laced in her words. "And you call me a princess, you're the demanding and heartless king." Clarke murmured towards him. She got an eye roll in return, but she noticed the small smirk that pulled at the corner of his lips when he thought she wasn't watching.

Clarke started at him for a few minutes longer. She determined that he was so… handsomely annoying. Bellamy met her gaze, she'd been caught staring, crap. Clarke quickly adverted her eyes, but found herself looking back at him to see his reaction. It figured that he would have a dashing smile. Add arrogant to the list of 'All the Things that Make Bellamy Blake, Bellamy Blake.' She sighed and attempted to glare at him, however his wink lessened her annoyance towards him.

Clarke decided for herself that she diffidently needed a drink to figure out what was going on with her.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** YAY! Chapter 11 Done! I hope you all enjoyed it! I had a ton of fun writing this chapter! Also I wrote it from 12-4 am in the morning, so that was very interesting. I found nearly everything I wrote absolutely hilarious too. Oh it was joyous! Anyways, let me know what you think? Are you excited for their spar? Will Bellamy finally find out about Clarke's boxing past? When's Kane going to make his entrance? WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK ABOUT THEIR ALMOST KISS SCENE? **REVIEW** AND LET ME KNOW ALL YOUR THOUGHTS! **BELLARKE OUT**! **_(25 reviews= chapter in the next ten hours.)_**


	12. You're Not My Knight

_**Below The Belt**_

 _Chapter 12: You're not my Knight_

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope everyone's New Year's Eve/Day was great! YOU GOT THE 25 REVIEWS! AND I LOVED HEARING FROM EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! Thank you so so much! Enjoy my beautiful Bellarker's.

* * *

 **Third Person Pov:**

"Last night was sure fun." Clarke greeted a sweat drenched Bellamy.

"I guess if you want to consider obnoxious music and watching Miller and Katie make out all night as fun then you're right." Bellamy stated with a small frown.

Clarke nodded in agreement. It had been a bit of an awkward night. Only a few people out of the twelve that were invited were able to actually come. It had been Miller and Katie, Wick and Raven, and finally Bellamy and Clarke. In Clarke's opinion, it became a couple's fest. Katie and Miller were stuck to each other's sides and mouths all night. It seemed their open relationship had made Wick and Raven so uncomfortable that they ventured off to the bar and remained there all night.

Raven and Clarke talked before they went to bed. The brunette woman had insisted that she was sober and could drive home herself. Clarke made Raven promise to call and tell her everything that happened between her and Wick. Clarke felt genuinely happy for her best friend, she thought that Raven deserved someone nice and loyal.

Because of their departure, Bellamy and Clarke sat uncomfortably beside the couple that whispered sweet nothings to each other. Finally after the first thirty minutes of the awkward tension, Bellamy leaned next to Clarke and asked if she wanted a drink. Almost relieved to have an excuse to get out of the small booth she nodded and made her way to the bar with him. Bellamy had ordered her a strawberry daiquiri, he'd exclaimed that she couldn't get drunk off of this.

After they'd received their drinks they hesitantly made their way back to the snuggly couple. Clarke sat on the inside, while Bellamy squeezed beside her and stretched his legs outwards. Seeing as the couple was so indulged by their significant other, Clarke made light conversation with Bellamy.

Multiple times he pressed the blonde for her upcoming plans for their schedule and therapy sessions. She'd teased him and told him it was a secret. When the clock hit ten, the DJ cranked the music up even louder, which cut off any real conversation. Bellamy seemed annoyed the entire night.

After about twenty minutes of sitting in the loud environment Bellamy stood and offered Clarke his hand. Bellamy insisted that if they couldn't speak, and he couldn't get plastered, that they should then dance. Clarke shyly agreed, but enjoyed the twenty minutes that she had the brunet to herself. A drunk fan of Bellamy's crashed into the two while they were swaying to the beat of the music. Instantly the girl recognized the infamous man. She squealed, though few people could hear her excitement over the loud music.

Clarke was roughly shoved out of the way as the girl clung to Bellamy. Clarke fell into a wasted man who looked more than happy to have a petite blonde falling on him. She attempted to apologize but was met with a creepy grin and the man's hands grabbing her hips with a tight pull.

Clarke had told the man to get off but he was too drunk to listen, and just forcibly swayed her body on his. However the man's hands were removed within thirty seconds of them touching her. Bellamy had untangled the annoying brunette and signed an autograph to appease her obsession. When he'd turned around, he found a man holding Clarke who was struggling to detach his hands. Something in him snapped at the scene in front of him.

Before Bellamy even knew what he was doing, he'd grabbed the man's right wrist and twisted the bone painfully. It wouldn't be broken, or fractured, but it would hurt like hell. The man had let out a rough cry of pain, his left hand moved to cradle his throbbing wrist, which set Clarke free.

However Bellamy wasn't completely satisfied. He scanned over the frightened blonde beside him, seeing she was physically unharmed gave Bellamy some comfort. He remained livid and vengeful solely because of the innocent and scared look in Clarke's eyes.

No one touched her and got away with it. He wondered how Clarke went out before, everywhere they went men's eyes would follow her. Every time he was with her she got unwanted male attention. She seemed passive enough to ignore it, but he'd yet seen her get aggressive with an asshole that got too handsy. However, a small part of him whispered that he'd always intervened before she had the opportunity to handle the situation herself.

His bare left fist collided with the man's jaw, it sent him spiraling to the ground. The man was completely knocked out. Now that was satisfying to Bellamy. The commotion caused some heads to turn, however before anyone could take a picture, Bellamy grabbed Clarke's elbow and led her out the back of the club.

Bellamy was still angry, Clarke could tell, but she knew better than to comment. Instead she quietly thanked him and followed him to his car. He was too worked up and beat her to the car door. Instead of opening the door, he turned and intently stared at the blonde in front of him. Clarke peered up at him with a calculated look.

"Bellamy…" She started but he shook his head and tore the door open.

"Jesus Christ Clarke, how did you go out on your own before?" Bellamy snapped with a disapproving look.

"I can defend myself." Clarke retorted in a haughty manner that pulled a small sarcastic smirk onto the brunets face.

"Sure." Bellamy mumbled dryly. Instead of arguing she climbed in the car and buckled herself in.

Bellamy ran around the front of the car and got in the driver's side, he started the car and put it in reverse. Clarke sighed at how careless he was being and held onto the safety handle on the ceiling of the car. When Bellamy nearly ran a red light she broke the silence.

"Bellamy, you're being reckless." Clarke commented slightly worried. Bellamy sighed and relaxed his tight grip on the steering wheel and slowed his speed.

"Sorry." Bellamy told her, his tone didn't match the words. It didn't matter, she just wanted to make it home in one piece.

Once they got to her house, she let Bellamy come inside. They ended up mixing a few drinks in the blender and enjoying more than one mudslides. At least Clarke did anyways, Bellamy only had a small one. She turned on the TV and snuggled into her couch.

"It's kind of late Clarke." Bellamy said while glancing at his phone. It was one in the morning.

"Just come watch one episode of Grey's Anatomy with me." Clarke murmured well over the point of being just tipsy. Bellamy reluctantly agreed and sat beside her. He made sure to leave a good foot of space in-between them, however Clarke didn't seem to want that.

She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hands pressed against his chest. This hadn't been their first time in close proximity, but this was their first time they both decided to not move away from it.

Bellamy sighed, thinking the line between black and white was becoming so blurred that grey was starting to look permanent for their future. Despite his thoughts, he wrapped his arm around her anyways and let her snuggle into his side.

"I'm not your damn pillow, so don't fall asleep." Bellamy muttered into the top of her blonde hair. Clarke only made a small hum of sound that let him know she heard him and would abide by his demand.

She raised her head and stared at Bellamy for a moment. Her eyes were wide and observant, she looked like she was taking him in for the first time. Bellamy could tell by the way her eyes dilated that she was clearly not sober or in the right mind. After she didn't speak, and kept staring at him, he decided to prompt her.

"Yes?" Bellamy asked in an amused tone.

"You know… I'm not some dan-damsel in dis-ss-tress." Clarke slurred and tried to give him a serious glare, though because of her drunken state, it was not nearly as intimidating as she would have liked it to have been.

"And you know that I'm not the knight in shining armor you want, right?" Bellamy stated with a mixture of anger and uncertainty.

"You're right…" Clarke muttered. "You're not a knight Bellamy. That's why I like you. You don't try to be this perfect individ-ual. You embrace your flaws, you claim them. You're a fighter…a survivor. You're strong, and-"Clarke lost her train of thought as her eyes fell on Bellamy's lips. Her eyes flicked to his just once, before she moved forward, intent on kissing him.

Just as her lips started to skim his, Bellamy pulled back. "C-clarke." Bellamy's voice cracked as said her name. Her eyes opened and she was frowning at him, upset that she didn't get what she wanted. Bellamy shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair with a shaken sigh.

"Clarke, you're drunk. I can't-"Bellamy struggled with what to tell her. His brown eyes conflicted. He chuckled darkly and shook his head at the pouting blonde.

"You don't want me. I'm damaged goods princess. You can do much better than me." Bellamy murmured with a bitter resentment in his tone. He stared at his hands that were placed in his lap and thought to himself.

Clarke seemed to have gotten closer once more, and tilted his head up and over to hers with her middle the index finger. She stared at him once more, and shook her head at him, a displeased frown on her face.

"You're a good guy Bellamy." Clarke stated, "You're loyal, smart, determined, accomplished, funny, talented, handsome, and kind. You've made the best out of your opportunities, and you've built yourself from nothing to the light heavyweight champion. Out of all the words you can use to describe yourself, damaged is not one of them." Clarke told Bellamy with a sad look.

"You can't sit here and tell me that I'm a good person Clarke!" Bellamy snapped and detangled himself from her. "You have no idea all the selfish things I'm thinking right now. You have no idea how badly I want you." Bellamy hissed and glared at her with hard and frustrated eyes.

"But you didn't kiss me… isn't that you being selfless?" Clarke stated with a small sneer of anger at him for being so stubborn.

"It doesn't work like that Clarke." Bellamy sighed and started to stand up, but was tugged down by the petite blonde.

"But it does Bellamy." She stated and climbed closer to him, with a firm grip on his arm. "I want you too." Clarke whispered and leaned into him. She didn't make a move to kiss him, she just rested her head on his shoulder and curled her body next to his. He allowed her to snuggle into him with a small grunt.

About an hour passed and Bellamy found himself interested in the episode, and felt that the hour he'd watched, passed by a lot quicker than he'd imagined. When he shut off the TV and glanced at the silent and motionless girl curled into him, he smiled lightly, not that she'd ever see it.

He didn't know if she was telling the truth or if her intoxicated state made her seek his attention. He thought it was best that he let her distinguish her feelings when she was sober and fully responsible for her decisions.

Bellamy leaned down, and pushed a fallen blonde hair out of her face and tucked in behind her ear. Her head leaned towards his hand, and Bellamy found himself gently fixing her hair. Bellamy started to adjust himself to move, and pulled his body away from Clarke's sleeping one. He slid one hand under her back and the other under her knees and lifted her from the couch. She groaned quietly but didn't seem to actually wake up.

Bellamy detangled the blanket from her ankles and carried the girl to her bedroom. He pushed the blankets back and placed her on the bed and covered her with the comforter. Bellamy bent down and slowly kissed her on the forehead, before he exited the room and locked the house.

It was nearly three am when he got home.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Okay, so a kind of short chapter, and it was all about their date night, but I felt they needed some progression before the next few chapters that focus more on Bellamy building his way up and the fighting truly begins. So of course the usual, tell me what you liked, didn't like, etc. What did you think about their confessions? ;) How about Bellamy's temper? Who's ready to see Bellamy fight again? You know the process **25 reviews= next chapter in three hours. BELLARKE OUT!**


	13. Sparring

**_Below The Belt_**

 _Chapter 13: Sparring_

* * *

 **Authors Note** : HEY guys! I absolutely loved all your last reviews! I guess someone brought up the question, can I personally make all the 25 reviews? I mean, I don't see why not! Haha! I love that you're that enthusiastic about it! That made me smile so much! So you do you! Thanks for all the love and support, it means more than you will ever know! Onto chapter 13, enjoy!

* * *

 **Third Person Pov:**

Bellamy stood across from Clarke, he was drenched in sweat and ready to begin the new training Clarke had for him. The blonde had explained that he would be able to start sparing, she told him that she would get in the ring with him, with punching mitts on and they'd work on his speed, his left dominating, and his body motions.

"We should talk about last night." Bellamy commented.

"I don't want to." Clarke said with a passive look.

"Clarke, we don't have to talk about it now. Just… soon." Bellamy said with soft brown eyes.

"Okay, we can talk about it later then." Clarke stated with a nonchalant tone.

Bellamy was just ready to finally get some true action. He'd been on the bags for the last month, and though he felt confident that he could box with his left hand, he knew he wasn't at the champion level that he'd need to be for his first title fight. Bellamy was getting antsy with his progress, and because of his frustration and anxiety, he worked harder and longer, demanding to see progress.

Clarke grabbed the hand pads and adjusted them on her hands, they seemed too big for her small arms. Bellamy climbed in the ring and bounced on the balls of his feet, his arches and calves wrapped in a white athletic tape. He tightened his boxing gloves and put his mouth guard in. Clarke followed him in the ring.

"Okay, you're going to punch where my hands go. Make sure your right hand is staying by your shoulder to protect yourself, and don't stop moving. You got to be fast and unpredictable." Clarke commented and took up a fighting stance, her right hand positioned higher up than her left, and her left mitted hand slanted slightly, ready to move.

Bellamy watched her movements as he bounced on the balls of his feet and approached her. She moved her right hand further to the right and he met her mitt with his glove. Her left hand then dashed towards his stomach and his right hand protected. The next ten minutes consisted of Clarke moving her mitts and Bellamy picking up his pace and intensely hitting her gloves, all while motioning to her openings.

They both bounced away after a few minutes, Bellamy obviously winded from the shadow boxing, and Clarke thinking of a way to simulate a real fight. Clarke went in again and moved her hands faster and faster until Bellamy was literally flying off the floor. They broke apart once more.

"Nice job." Clarke panted lightly, and Bellamy gave her a tired smirk. "Okay, so your offense is good, let's try to mix it up between offense and defense." Clarke stated with a nod.

The blonde woman moved forward, and not only did her hands keep Bellamy occupied but her light pad strikes to his head, and ribs kept him moving. She berated him for leaving himself so open and demanded they run it again, until she couldn't even get a clean jab in.

After an hour of sparing and strategizing they took a ten minuet break. Bellamy sat and allowed Clarke to retrieve his towel and water for him.

"Thanks." Bellamy muttered and Clarke nodded.

"You're not doing badly at all Bellamy." Clarke told the man sulking beside her.

"But I used to do a lot better. I used to be faster." Bellamy grumbled and took a swig from his water bottle.

"I know that, but it's difficult doing all of this opposite, especially in only a two month time frame." Clarke stated with a frown.

"Clarke," Bellamy started but then shook his head and decided to ask something else. "You're pretty experienced. How do you know UFC and boxing so well?" Bellamy inquired.

Clarke froze for a minute and stared at the floor. She looked thoughtful. "My father was an engineer, and he enjoyed boxing at this brand new gym about fifteen years ago. He was pretty good, even rivaled the owner of the gym. We bonded through boxing, he told me he wanted me to always be able to protect myself, so he trained me." Clarke said with a small smile.

"From the time I was four to when he passed he trained me. I continued to train after he died, feeling like it connected me with him. I became one of the best, but I didn't pursue the big leagues. And after I started my masters I rarely had time for boxing. It's always been a passion of mine, but it's been a long time." Clarke stated.

"My step dad, I call him uncle M, he used to own this gym, at least I think so, maybe he sold it recently." Clarke spoke with uncertainty but looked around the gym before her eyes fell on Bellamy.

"Marcus Kane?" Bellamy asked, his tone was cautious and his brown eyes were heavily searching hers.

"Yeah… do you know him?" Clarke asked, sounding a little nervous.

"He's my trainer of sorts." Bellamy retorted with a calculated look.

"He's my stepdad I guess." Clarke said. "I don't exactly see eye to eye with my mom, he's been a good intermediate for the last few years." Clarke mumbled, and Bellamy could tell that she didn't want to speak about it.

"He's a good guy. He took me off the streets after my mom started drinking and wasn't providing for me. He helped me get my start and finish high school. He became my only father figure in my life." Bellamy spoke proudly of the older man.

"No wonder he didn't want me around you, you're his daughter." Bellamy stated in understanding with a light smirk. "Selfish bastard." Bellamy muttered and it made Clarke laugh.

"Okay, I think we should work out on the knockout mechanism." Clarke stated, "If you get this down, I'll let you have a true spar against me." Clarke stated with a motivating smile.

"What are we waiting for woman?!" Bellamy declared as he jumped to his feet. Clarke followed him up and stretched her arms.

"The body knows what fighters don't, and that's how to protect itself. Your neck can only twist so far. Twist it just a hair more and the body says, 'Hey, I'll take it from here because you obviously don't know what you're doing… Lie down now, rest, and we'll talk about this when you regain your senses.' That's the knockout mechanism." Clarke stated, and Bellamy smirked at her explanation.

"So we got to work on a strong enough combination for you to have an opportunity to pull a left hook that ultimately ends in a knock out." Clarke simplified and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"I think if I drive with my left into their right lower ribs, and then drive with a distracting right and pull my left back up to block my face, and then jab another right into their left ribcage, and then send my left into their jaw, that would be enough to throw them out of it." Bellamy stated and shadowed the motions a few times.

Clarke seemed to find a problem because she bit her lower lip and observed him. "You're leaving your right jaw open, we'd have to practice an alternate dunk and uppercut as a precaution." Clarke said in a professional voice. Bellamy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's get to work. After all you did promise me a fight." Bellamy grinned at the blonde girl.

Clarke grabbed her mitts and positioned herself, she allowed him to strike the mitts where her rib cage would be, and then would move to let him strike by her jaw, she moved just as fast as him, allowing the motions to flow and him to consistently punch as if this was a true fight and he was making contact.

After a few minutes of the same routine, Clarke switched to offense, and sent a jab that had Bellamy dodging backwards, before she sent one towards his body, He blocked and jabbed in, which was easy enough for Clarke to meet with the mitt. Clarke then sent a pad towards his jaw, and she was happy that Bellamy popped up on the right side, and his left side. He sent a light punch towards her open shoulder, however he didn't expect Clarke to dodge low enough and catch his wrist with a downward strike.

He stumbled forward and then found himself defending himself against Clarke's jabs and dancing on his feet, as they exchanged jabs, blocks, and hits. Clarke bounced forward and sent a good hit to his shoulder, and followed with a smooth swing, Bellamy dunked and sent a nice jab to her chest, she stumbled back a foot. Bellamy hesitated.

"Clarke!" Bellamy exclaimed and moved to see if she was alright, however Clarke sent a swift kick to his ankle, and pinned his hands to the floor.

"Don't let your guard down." Clarke stated with a smirk. "Should I count?" Clarke asked with a teasing look, her eyes bright and a smile consuming her face.

"Not when I can easily escape your hold." Bellamy mocked, and bucked his weight against hers, and pushed her to the side and then underneath him, she groaned as their positon was reversed and Clarke was pinned underneath him.

Bellamy had both of his knee's on either side of Clarke's body, and his forearms trapping Clarke's wrists to the floor. His face hovered just a few inches over Clarke's. He had a daring smirk on his handsome face.

"Tap out." Bellamy encouraged with a tilt of his head.

"Never." Clarke grunted as she pushed all her weight into her thighs and threw Bellamy's weight into his arms, and finally over her body. Bellamy rolled to avoid landing on his back and readied himself as Clarke got to her feet.

"Are you finally going to box me?" Bellamy said with a pleased tone. His eyes shinned with amusement and mischief.

Clarke nodded and took off the training mitts to put on real boxing gloves. Clarke stopped a few feet short of Bellamy and bounced on the balls of her feet, she stretched her arms and then took up a fighting stance. Bellamy nodded his ready, and Clarke tapped her boxing gloves together twice to confirm that she was ready.

"Loser buys pizza." Bellamy commented before Clarke started circling him. Bellamy watched the blonde for a few moments, he analyzed that she looked like she knew what she was doing, but she was a girl? How good could she really be? Bellamy thought to himself with a small smirk.

"Look princess, I'll go easy on you." Bellamy commented with a smirk as he started lazily bouncing on his feet.

Clarke didn't speak, she only circled him while bouncing, and she was looking for an opportunity, an opening. Finally she found it once Bellamy opened his over confident mouth. She dashed forward and sent a steady jab at his chin, Bellamy bobbed backwards enough to dodge the jab, but Clarke didn't let up.

She pushed forward with a clean rib punch, and then met his left hand with a cross body punch, efficiently stopping his strike. Bellamy jumped a few feet back, obviously taking this fight a bit more seriously now. The older man wore a grimace on his face, and his brown eyes were sizing Clarke up.

Bellamy took the offense and sent a jab at Clarke's head, which Clarke dodged and reappeared on the left of his outstretched arm. Seeing as Bellamy was off balance, Clarke danced behind his back, and just as he spun to send a punch in her side, Clarke popped him three times, once in his right side, once in his left, and then once in the right jaw. Bellamy stood in shock, while Clarke bounced backwards, waiting for him to retaliate.

However instead of the fury that Clarke expected, she was met with a soft smile. "I underestimated you." Bellamy commented and then advanced. Clarke dodged left and right, only getting caught a few times. However she was dodging so much that she didn't have an opportunity to strike.

An opportunity arose when Bellamy over swung and she dunked under his swing. She caught his wrist and took his arm behind his back. She used her right foot to catch Bellamy's ankle, and pushed his weight forward, ultimately ending in Bellamy falling to his knees and then laying with his chest and cheek against the floor. Clarke held his arm behind his back and applied pressure through her forearm to his neck so he wasn't able to get up.

Bellamy grumbled a few curse words, and Clarke let up and took a seat a few feet away from him. She grabbed a clean white towel and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her breath was coming out in short puffs and she lazily tilted her head to the side and rested it on her shoulder.

"That was really good." Clarke told Bellamy between drinking her water. Bellamy grunted.

"Oh come on Bellamy that was your first fight in about two months! It went a lot better than I thought it would. Plus you were holding back, you didn't want to hit me. Next time you won't be so hesitant." Clarke stated with a small smile. Bellamy nodded, starting to come to terms with what she was saying.

"Again?" Bellamy asked, and Clarke nodded her head as she stood up.

"Yeah, again." Clarke confirmed and they both took up their stances and got ready.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : OKAY! There's the chapter! Did you like it? They FINALLY fought! YAY! What are you guys looking forward to? What do you want to see more of? Who's ready for some family time? ;) Next chapter! You know the drill my lovely readers and reviewers; **25 reviews= next chapter in a few short hours!** Thank you all so much for your love and support, until next time! BELLARKE OUTTA HERE!


End file.
